We still love you
by lucasscottlover1
Summary: This story takes place after season 2 finalie Lucas is going though some rough times he feels alone and Nate, Peyton, Hales, and Brooke are struggling too with similar problems. especially when Lucas dissapears. tthis is my 1st story so please dont get ma
1. alone

_ok this is my 1st fan fiction so please don't get angry if it sucks and also give reviews too lots of them your opinions count!_

_this story will change alot from the beginning too and someone gets real hurt .and it will jump from storyline to storyline too i'm sorry.this story ends at the end of season 2. I tend to spell bad too so please deal._

* * *

NATE

Nate sat in his room wondering if he should have jumped over Luke's ass like that, he knew he was angry that he lied to him, but did he really want to end his relationship with his brother all together?

* * *

LUCAS

Lucas was in his room staring at the door, wondering if what he just did was right, should he have confessed his love to

Brooke, they had just become friends, and now he really wanted to take back when he kissed her. Because now all he knew was that she was gone, and it was obvious that she didn't love him anymore.

Lucas's heart was shattered as he watched Brooke leave, she didn't love him anymore the way he loved her. He knew he shouldn't have let her go in the 1st place and hurt her like he did but he was confused then. He didn't really knew who he loved, everything had just happened so quickly, first the team, his feelings for Peyton and Brooke, and his new found popularity at school. Not to mention, his new relationship with Nate and that was ruined now too.

Luke sat there in silence wondering how his life had turned so bad so quick. It used to be just him, his mom, Keith, Hales, and his pals at the rivercourt. And now almost everyone he loved was gone, and he was left there feeling alone.

* * *

NATE

Nathan heard someone at the door, he wondered who it was, it better not be my dad Nate thought, and then he thought it might be Lucas, he really needed to talk to him and try and resolve things, because deep down he knew Luke cared, and basically has been the only person he could count on lately.

Nathan moved toward the door and wondered who it could be, he realized it was a little light to be one of Lucas's or Dan's knocks they tend to tear down the door when they knock on it. So who was it?

He opened the door and to his suprise Haley stood in front of him. His heart raced when he saw her face. Her powdery brown eyes, the way she parted her hair, and her beautiful body he loved so much. He couldn't stand the fact that she left him, he thought she truly loved him and wanted to be with him. He couldn't let her see he was hurting though. He wanted her to think that her leaving didn't bother him anymore, he figured if she wanted to leave him and pursue her dreams he was not going to stand in the way. He knew she still loved him, and he didn't want her to resent him for holding her back. Even if it meant they weren't together.

* * *

LUCAS

Lucas walked up to his dresser and opened it,he pulled out a stack of pictures.

The 1st one was of him and Brooke on the beach kissing

The second one was also of him and Brooke, this time they were playing around and she was on his back covering his eyes with her hands, and he had his hands around her waist.

There were lots more photos that followed too and some stuff Brooke gave him. There was also a vase Haley had given him when she took pottery class.

See Brooke, I saved stuff of us too, if only you would have found this, Lucas said to himself as he wiped away the tears that fell down his face. He felt so alone.

Under pictures of him and Brooke was a picture of Halie and him when they were younger, they were at the movies when the picture was taken they were so close back then, she would come over like every night back then. She would tell me everything Lucas thought now i don't even know where she is. He missed her too, and unlike Brooke who only left for the summer Halie was miles away and gone for good.

Lucas finally had enough, he threw the pictures on the floor, he then flung the vase against the wall and watched it shatter, he couldn't control his anger he fell to his knees and started crying tears fell from his eyes like a faucet he couldn't stop them. He got up and grabbed his car keys and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

BROOKE

Brooke was crying immensely in the ride to the airport, she had wanted for so long for Lucas to love her the way she loved him, but she didn't want to be hurt again. She had loved Lucas so much before, and when she found out what he had done with Peyton she felt as if he had torn her heart in half, she wasn't sure if her heart could go through that again. It was Lucas though her 1st real love the love of her life, she had become real good friends with him lately he had really changed she even thought of going with him again until she saw those pictures of him and Peyton. Was Luke telling the truth and does he really want me again?

"I'm so confused I don't know to do," Brooke said as she wiped her tears away.

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY

Nathan continued to stair at Haley however now a more angry face covered his face.

"Hi Nate," Halie said slowly, she felt bad about leaving him you could tell by the wavering in her voice.

Nathan stood in silence for a while, and then managed to say hey. He stood there dumbfounded at her appearance. What are you doing here, said Nate.

"I still love you Nate," said Hales. I never wanted a divorce I just came to tell you I love you and that has never changed and there hasn't been 1 day since I've been away that I haven't thought of you and cried because i missed you so much.(Halie began to cry) I love singing, it's always been my dream to be a famous singer on tour but without you ... it's not... I miss you ... I realized I love you so much more than I thought I did and I cant stand to be away from you for anymore. I'd rather have a life with you and be poor and never sing again then spend 1 more night without you. So that's why I came back I know you have no reason to take me back but I just wanted you to know how I felt. I hurt you and Luke when I left and you two mean the most to me and have always been there for me. (Haley paused)(her tears turned to sobs, and fell faster than ever)

Nathan stood there trying to swallow all of what Haley had just said, He didn't respond though.

Haley looked at him. Please say something Nate.

Nate said nothing

Haley still sobbing started to turn and walk away she made it to the driveway when Nate ran after her. He grabbed her fiercely and stared into her eyes. His eyes burned in hers blue, like the center of a flame. He lowered his head and kissed her, and then kissed her again. His lips were soft as he pressed them against hers, she thought she had died with the pleasure of his touch, she missed this, she missed everything about him, and by the way he kissed her she assumed he felt the same.

* * *

LUCAS

Lucas got into his car, shut the door and started it up, he fumbled with the seatbelt but it was stuck. He was to upset to care and just left it off. He wiped his tears on his sleeve shirt and took a breath and drove off.

He felt so alone and he desperately wanted to talk to someone but everyone was gone or mad at him. Haley Brooke and his mom left, Nate and Keith were mad at him, He didn't want to talk to Dan so who else was there really? Ah Peyton, maybe he could talk to her. He turned down the street leading to Peyton's house.

He finally arrived at her house, and walked to her door. He knocked but nobody answered.

PEYTON Lucas yelled but nobody answered , the door was locked, when she was home she always left it unlocked she must have been out somewhere.

Lucas walked back to the car, opened the door and rested his head against the steering wheel. He started to cry again his life had gone so horrible, what had he done, if only he had never joined the team, and stayed the way he was happy. All of a sudden he had a sharp pain in his chest, he grabbed it and held it hopping it would stop, it faded away slowly. He wondered to himself what just happened,but he blew it off as nothing.

Luke lifted up his head and started the car and drove off and headed toward tric. If I cant talk to anyone I'll use Keith's and Brooke's form of closure. I'll get wasted. Atleast i wont have to feel the way I do now I just want to relax Luke said and if this is the only way then so be it.

* * *

PEYTON

Peyton was sitting on the beach, thinking about Jake and Jenny she missed Jake so much, she just wished he could of stayed with her. She dug her hand in the sand, lifted up the grains, and then let them fall through the cracks in her hand.

"Well I guess it's time for a change this summer,'' Peyton thought to herself. It would only be her and Luke left outa the gang, and she was determined not to let her summer go to waste Brooke, Jake, Nate, Haley might all be gone but her and Luke would have some fun, she was sure of it.

* * *

NATHAN AND HALEY

Nate and Hales started getting hot and heavy they barley took a breath in between the passionate kisses they were sharing. Nate ran his fingers through her hair, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rain began to drizzle down, falling on their faces, it seamed to them as if the whole world had stopped around them and it was them against it. Haley had looked so good to Nate as the water soaked he hair. He couldn't dream of this, he had wanted her with him for so long. It was perfect.

Haley grabbed Nate's arm and started to lead him to the house, he stopped though and stood there, Haley looked at him.

Haley gave Nate a confused look. What is it?

"Are you back for good Hales? Or is this just a pit stop on the way to your next gig," Nate said with disbelief. He didnt want to get hurt again."Because if this is we cant do this anymore and you need to go."

Haley looked at Nathan his face was so vulnerable she knew he couldn't be hurt again or he would be shattered. Could she be there for him the way he needed? Forever?

Nathan began to turn away and let loose of her hand. She grabbed it again. He turned back around.

"I'm back for good Nate," Haley said with reassurance. And I'm never leaving again.

"You sure Haley?"Nathan asked.

Haley grabbed Nates face, and put it close to hers. She kissed him softly." I'm sure,"she said as led him to the house and into the bedroom.

* * *

LUCAS

Lucas parked the car and opened the door to tric with his key. He quickly moved his way toward the alchol. He knew this wasn't the right thing to do but he was tired of being the good boy and he was tired of feeling the way he did, he just wanted to escape for a little while.

He grabbed a bottle of tequila off the shelf, this should do the trick he said. He poured himself a drink sat down and looked at the glass his mom would kill him if she knew and he knew it, but she's gone so who cares? He lifted the glass and guzzled it in one sip." SHIT who needs the glass the bottle is better," he grabbed the bottle and drank and drank and drank, untill the bottle was empty . Boy was he wasted and it felt good to leave his worries behind for a while.

Lucas stood up atleast thats what he thought. The room was spinning. He tried to stand straight but it was nearly impossible, maybe he had drank a little too much." DAMM that stuff was strong" He put his hands in front of him, and started walking toward the door.

Crash," whoops Lucas said, as he watched the empty bottle shatter on the floor." Well there was nothing left in it anyway, I'll clean it up later when I can see straight. He may have wobbled a little bit but his heart was numb at the moment he couldn't feel any pain, and that was worth it all.

* * *

BROOKE

The cab stopped Brooke was now at the airport. she got out of the car, "Well this is it."

Brooke's face was puffy from all the crying. She felt like Rudolph her nose was so red from blowing it but who cares though?

She entered the airportand made her way to the ticket line. The line was short so that was good.

She was finally at the counter

"1 ticket to California," Brooke said to the flight clerk. The lady handed her a ticket.

"Your flight boards in 1 hour mam," said the woman.

"Well I guess I'll wait," Brooke mumbled to herself as she took a seat.

* * *

NATE AND HALEY

Haley looked at Nathan with compassion as she checked his wounds from the accident. " I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Nate," Haley said as she started feeling more and more guilty for leaving him.

"I didn't want you to come home if you weren't ready to, but your back now,and that's all that matters," Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the dresser. He grabbed an envelope.

"Whats that?" asked Haley.

"My acceptance letter to High Flyers,"Nate said. "Do you want me to go or stay?"

Haley thought for a second."Go..., basketball is your life.

"No you are Hales your my life, and if you want me here with you here is where I'll be." Nathan started to throw the letter away when Haley grabbed it.

"I love you Nathan, and I want so much to be with you now, but you need to go to High Flyers. You waited for me when I left, you were still here, now it's my turn to be here for you. So go, have fun Nate, when you come back I'll be here," Halie smiled and handed him the envelope.

"Nathan smiled too," I love you Haley.

"Just come back to me in one piece Nate. Anyway I got Luke and Karen to keep me company when your gone.

"Karen left, Nathan said,"she left with Andy.

"Is Luke staying at the house alone?"asked Haley.

"I guess I don't really know," Nathan tried to change the subject.

"When do you leave? asked Haley.

Nathan hesitated,"Tommorow morning."

That soon wow Haley thought to herself."Oh, Well I hope you have a good time and have fun Nate you deserve it. I should call Luke then, to make sure it's ok if I stay.

* * *

PEYTON

Peyton got up from the beach because she was starting to get wet from the rain. She went to her car. She drove off and headed home she ran to her front door because it was starting to pour hard. She fumbled through her purse looking for the house keys. Where in the hell are they she said? It clicked "DAMM I left them on the counter at tric" Peyton ran back inside her car. Just my luck huh? Peyton started the car and headed for tric.

* * *

_ok this is the end of my 1st page please give reviews i already started the next part of the story so i just need to type it it will be subitted tommorow the next part will reveal an accident with one of the characters so stay tuned.thanx for reading_


	2. crash

_Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews here is the next chapter to the story sorry it took me so long to get back and type it please give more reviews._

* * *

**LUCAS**

Lucas stumbled through the door at Tric and managed to make it to his car. He unlocked it and sat down in the seat, and stared at the wheel.

" Damned, I forgot to shut the door," said Lucas clearly annoyed by his forgetfulness.

Lucas made his way out the car shut the door and walked to Tric. The rain was pouring even harder now that his clothes were completely soaked. He slammed the door and walked back to his car.

" Oh no! " Lucas stared through the window and looked at the car keys that laid on the front seat of his car.

" Shit! "

He pulled on the door handle and sure enough it was locked like he had guessed.

'' I hate these stupid cars these days that have the automatic locks."

Lucas walked back grabbed a rock and stood there holding it behind his head.

" I really don't want to do this," Lucas had a devastated look on his face.

" This is my car." He started whining.

" So much for killing a buzz."

Lucas threw the rock at his window, it shattered in pieces. He reached his hand through the broken window and grabbed his keys and unlocked the car door.

" So much for staying dry," Lucas said as he sat down in the seat. He shook his hair and the water went everywhere and before you knew it he stuck the keys in the ignition and drove off. Things were real blurry, he could barley see straight.

** HALEY AND NATHAN**

Ring...Ring...Ring... nobody answered.

" Well he's not home," Haley said as she dialed the number to Luke's cell.

" Maybe I can reach on his cell." She still got no answer and hung up Nate's phone, and gave it back to him. " I can't get ahold of him Nathan., he usually always answers his cell.

" He's probably not answering it because my caller id showed up, were not really on speaking terms right now," replied Nathan.

" Why what happened," asked Haley concerned.

" I don't want to get into it now," said Nathan as he grabbed Haley's hand." You can see him tomorrow ok. I want to spend the last hours with you before I go to camp tomorrow." Nathan smirked and ran his hand down to her butt and gave it a pinch.

" You want to know what I missed ?" Nathan winked at her.

Halie smiled." Well, I guess I missed that too." She grabbed his hands from her butt." Settle down for now, we can do that later when you come back. I want to make sure I have a place to stay for the summer. I can't live on the streets, and since you sold the apartment I really need to get ahold of Luke. I know your not speaking but do you know where he is?"

" Nope, he's probably with Peyton or something," Nathan sounded disappointed Haley turned him down.

Haley could see he was upset, and felt bad. She hurt him enough already she couldn't do it anymore.

" I guess we can a little fun now, but I need to see him later." She smiled and hoped he would smile again. " I missed those rock hard abs anyways, and your butt don't get me started on that. It was like having a nicotine fit, but with you instead. Talk about addiction." She laughed.

" Sounds good to me, " said Nate as he grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips.

" Lead the way baby" said Haley as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

He carried her to the bedroom, and shut the door behind them.

** BROOKE**

Brooke sat in the chair at the airport. She was clearly uncomfortable. She hated waiting it gave her time to think about Lucas. She was so confused. She looked out the window at the stars in the sky.

" Just give me a sign, tell me if Lucas an me are destined together." A lonely tear ran down her cheek and she rubbed it away. She got up and left before more came. She walked into a gift shop. When she went inside a little teddy bear that was holding a heart caught her eye.

" Aww, that's so cute, Brooke thought as she put it where she found it and made her way to the cards. By that time a couple had walked in and the girl was admiring the bear Brooke had once held.

" Danny please get me this," the girl asked her boyfriend.

" The guy smiled at her, as she gave him her puppy dog look. He picked up the bear it read $62.00.

" Shit for a bear it's sure expensive,what a ripoff," replied the boy.

" Oh, It's ok then," the girl said clearly disappointed." I have to go the bathroom so I'll meet you in the baggage area ok sweety. She walked away putting the bear back on the table.

" What a cheapskate," Brooke thought to herself.

The guy headed toward the door and Brook rolled her eyes in disgust. When he got to the door he turned around though which surprised Brooke. He grabbed the bear again and walked to the cashier.

" Ma'am um well here's the thing," the boy said hesitating." I only have $49.00 so I was wondering if maybe I could give you that and for the rest I can give you my necklace. It's a real nice necklace it's real gold and everything."

" I'm sorry young man" said the cashier."We can't do that it's store policy."

" Well how about if I give you those two things and even add in my watch. It's a good watch." The boy was really pleading." My girlfriend really likes this and I really want to get it for her."

" I'm sorry ," the woman said again. " I can't help you unless you have all the money."

The boy looked crushed He had tried so hard. He put the bear down and walked out the store.

Brooke couldn't stand it she grabbed the bear from where he left it and took it to the cashier. She grabbed the money out of her purse, payed the woman, and ran after the boy.

" Excuse me," Brooke yelled. " Hey boy with dark hair and khaki pants." She caught up to him and touched his shoulder. He turned and looked surprised.

" Can I help you?" he asked. He was headed to meet his girlfriend.

" Um yeah," said Brooke. She gave him the bear. " I saw you in the store and thought it was sweet you tried so hard to get it for your girlfriend. I felt bad you couldn't get it so I grabbed it for you.

" No I can't accept that," said the boy he was too proud. " Thanks but it wouldn't be right."

" No it's fine just give it to her she will never know I bought it instead of you." I want you to have it. Brooke shoved the bear at the boy.

The boy put a smile on his face. " Ok but at least let me pay you what I have. He started to hand her the money but she stopped him.

" It's ok just think of it as a gift," Brooke shoved the money away." I won't accept it, so just keep it."

The boy looked confused." Why would you do this for me you don't even know me?"

" Because I know how it feels to love someone so much that you want to give them the world. And it hurts when what you get them isn't enough to make them happy." Brooke started thinking about Lucas again.

" Yeah, I feel that way too I want to give Ashley everything, said the boy. " I don't know what I'd do without her in my life.

" How is it ," Brooke asked.

" How is what," he asked back.

" How does it feel," Brooke thought for a second. " How does it feel for someone to love you in return?"

" Completely wonderful, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her," he said." I'm never going to let her go. I messed up once and I was lucky enough to get a second chance. I promised myself if I got another chance with her again I wouldn't blow it and I'd never stop loving her. I'm sticking to that too."

Brooke nearly broke down when he said that. When he said that it reminded her of what Lucas said before he left, and how he said if you give me a second chance I wont blow it. " Is this my sign she thought"

" Has everything gone good so far?" asked Brooke. " I mean since she forgave you."

" Yeah we love each other more than ever now. Ever since I lost her for a while I realized life wasn't the same without her, and I can't bear to live my life without her. " Thank you so much for this your a real nice person you know. I wont forget how kind you were to me. My name's Danny too by the way. I'm sorry but I have to meet Ashley now. It was really nice to meet you."

" Oh ok I'm sorry for keeping you for so long. My name is Brooke too by the way" She shook his hand and started to walk away but he stopped her.

" By the way Brooke whoever this guy is that your referring to, he's really missing out! From what I see your a great person with a great heart and any guy who doesn't realize that isn't worth it. Believe me he'll come around and see how special you are. I know he will. How couldn't he look at you." He smiled. " When he does get you he'll probably never let you go. So just wait until the right moment .It will come. When it does though don't let it pass you by grab onto it. You only have one life and it's too short to waste. Take you chances when they come." With his last remark he turned and walked away.

Brooke couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She couldn't believe what he told her. That was her sign, and she wasn't going to miss her chance.

" I'm going back," she said a little louder than intended. " I love Lucas"

** PEYTON**

Peyton arrived at Tric and got out her car. She ran out the car and to the door trying to avoid getting wet, but the rain was falling too fast. She went to unlock the door, but realized it was already unlocked.

" That's weird," she thought." " I thought I locked it she said to herself."

She went inside and realized that wasn't the only thing weird. She went in the back room and grabbed her keys and went back to the counter.

There was a glass bottle of tequila shattered on the ground. It wasn't there when she left. She realized there was no booze on the floor either so whoever it was finished the bottle.

Someone was there she thought and they sure liked their liquor. She cleaned up the mess and locked up. This time she walked to her car, she was already drenched and figured it didn't matter anymore if she got wet. It's not like she was going to melt. She wanted to see if there were any more clues anyway on who was there earlier.

She stopped when she found shattered glass covering the ground. She examined it closely and walked to her car.

No one had a key to Tric except Karen, Debb, Lucas, and her. It was clear no one broke in they used a key so it must have been Debb or Lucas since Karen was gone.

Her mind pointed more toward the direction of Debb though considering her past and her love of drinking. To think she even went to therapy and everything. Sure didn't change did she? Peyton thought.

Well I'm going to visit her and see whats up, maybe she can shed a light on things.

** LUCAS**

Lucas started driving, he didn't want to go home though. After all what for, there's nothing there for him. Instead of taking the normal route home, he took a different route wondering where it might lead him. He got a feeling it wasn't a good idea, considering he was drunk, and the weather was getting worse. He still went though.

He continued down the road he was on, but started regretting his choice when he failed to see anything but hills and ravines for miles, and no houses anywhere to be found. He thought he was getting lost and he was getting more and more sleepy and seeing things that weren't there.

He came up to a small bridge that went over a big hill and a river. This was all new territory and he wasn't liking it.

'' I think it's time to turn back now," Lucas said as he reached the bridge. He didn't want to get more lost than he was.

He started to turn the car around and all of a sudden he had a sharp pain in his chest. He crabbed his heart and lost control of the wheel and the car slipped on the road. Before he knew it the car was rolling down the hill, REAL FAST!

"SHIT!" yelled Lucas. In the direction the car was going he was headed straight for the river.

Lucas started freaking out and slamming on the breaks but it didn't work. " Not again he thought" ever since his first accident he was deathly scared of getting into an accident again. He never told anyone but it scared him to death he had nightmares for weeks after the accident.

SMASH! The car crumbled as it hit a large tree. Ahhhhh Lucas screamed. At impact he flung out of the front windshield, and glass shattered everywhere some puncturing him. He flew so far he landed in the chilling water. He could barley move he felt paralyzed in pain. The water was so cold he felt frozen. He struggled to stay above water. It was real hard with the current. He managed to grab a log near the edge and held on for dear life. He let go with his right arm, it hurt real bad! It was the arm he dislocated previously, he thought he may have done that again because it hurt like hell.

With the rain pouring so hard he could barley hold on to the log it was too slippery. His hand started to slide...

"SHIT he yelled," someone help me." He knew nobody would hear but he had to try. All of a sudden his hand slipped off the log and down the river he went. It was so cold, and deep. Lucas was scared.

Lucas went under, and managed to come back up, and went under again. He was really struggling to stay afloat. His body hurt and he was weak. The water surrounding him was red from the water that poured out his body. He was a goner he knew it.

Lucas went under again this time swallowing an immensely large amount of water. He could barley breathe. He reached for some logs that came out the water, he managed to grab one this time and he grabbed with both hands trying to hold back the pain in his one arm, he wasn't letting go.

The log was long and it wasn't just a log it was a tree that fell and laid partly in the water. Lucas managed to lift his leg over the log and balance himself on top. He laid there for a second choking up some water. He had hardly any strength left. He just wanted to let go and die it would have made things alot easier.

Now he had to pull himself on the dry end of the log if he had any chance on living. He started to drag himself along the branch slowly it took everything he had to do so. The pains in his arm were tremendous. He tried to hold back his tears. He managed to pull himself to the end not in the water but it was hard not slipping.When he got to the dry end he slowly rolled off the log and onto the ground.

He took in as much air as he could, but it was nearly impossible he could barley breathe, it had looked like some of the glass punctured his lung.

Lucas continued laying on the hard wet ground. the rain was pouring so hard he couldn't see much of anything. Everything hurt, and he was bleeding hard. From where though he thought ? He looked down at his stomach and there laid a large piece of glass about 16 inches long and 10 inches wide sticking out of his chest. He was freezing too, he couldn't stop shaking.

**BROOKE**

Brooke ran to the ticket desk and returned her ticket, it took a little work trying to persuade the clerk to give her money back.

Next she ran to the phone to call her parents, she wanted to inform them she wasn't coming to California until she took care of some business. They weren't pleased with her choice but the agreed it would be ok if she kept them informed.

She ran outside, she needed to find a cab.

" Taxi, Taxi," she yelled. A green taxi stopped.

" Where to mam?" asked the driver.

" Tree Hill," Brooke said without hesitation. She knew this was the right choice. She knew with all her heart. Lucas and her were meant together. She was ready to let the past go and open her heart again and finally forgive him. She loved him she always did and this time she wasn't going to let anyone or anything stand in the way of them being together, this she was sure of. She loved Luke and now he loved her too.

* * *

_Hi everyone thanks for the reviews and your support please give me more reviews . How do you like how the story went this chapter? I know it was sad but I want everyone to realize how important they are to each other. I'll update soon I already started writing the next chapter._


	3. where is he

_**LUCAS**_

Lucas laid shaking he was holding his chest trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working. He was freezing and needed help bad.

How though he thought? His cell phone was in his car, and is further up the river because the current had taken him so far down. It was at least a 1/4 of a mile away. It wasn't that far but considering the condition he was in, it sounded impossible to Luke.

He knew he had to try though. He tried sitting up. He was now gasping for air it was getting harder and harder to consume oxygen. He leaned against a tree and managed to pull himself up with a branch. He was covered in blood and mud. His clothes were soaked and stuck to him like adhesive. He was now upright balancing himself against the tree. He took a step forward and pain consumed his body. Large tears began to fill his eyes, as he took step after step with the pain gradually getting worse each time he moved a muscle. Time seamed to be dragging by as Lucas used up the last of his strength to continue on. His legs were moving but it didn't seam that way to Luke.

Then he saw it, he saw his car. Thank god he did too because he didn't think he could go on for much longer. A small smile filled his face as he touched the side of the car. He tried to open the door but it was jammed shut. He wanted to get out the rain but he didn't have enough strength to climb through the window. He reached his hand through the broken window and grabbed his phone off the council. He then slowly slid down the side of the car and held his chest trying to stop himself from crying. He had lost alot of blood and his skin was as pale as a ghost. He knew if he didn't get help soon, he wasn't going to live much longer.

He opened the lid to his phone and kept his left arm pressured against his chest. He figured it might stop some of the bleeding and it was probably in his best interest not to move his shoulder much anyways. The phone was now covered in his blood, he had tried to rub it off with his sleeve however that was full of blood too so it didn't help. It was starting to rain even heavier too now, which made it harder to see. The rain drops were running down his forehead and dripping off his eyelashes as he dialed 911.

" Hello," Lucas mumbled as someone picked up on the other end.

" Hi sir, whats wrong," replied a sweet sounding woman on the other end of the line.

" My car flew down a hill and hit a tree, I'm stuck here and I cant stop the bleeding," said Lucas. " I'm having troublebreathingtoo."

" Ok sir just stay calm," said the woman. Then the phone went dead. ( the storm knocked out the power)

" Hello," Lucas yelled. " Hello, anyone there?" Lucas called back but no one answered .

" Shit,'' Lucas yelled as he started to cry. The tears poured down his cheeks this time. He didn't see the need to hold them back this time.

He thought to himself for a second. Maybe Nathan will help me. He's angry though he probably won't even answer his phone. Lucas had no choice though he had to try.

_**NATHAN AND HALEY**_

Nathan and Haley were now laying on the bed facing each other. They were lost into each others eyes they laid there for like 10 minutes with no words until Nate broke the silence.

" Oh I missed that,'' Nathan whispered softly." Atleast I'll have pleasant dreams at camp."

Haley laughed," That will remind you to come home to me boy.''

Haley hit Nathan with her pillow. '' I think you need a good beating too, to help remind you. She hit him again with the pillow and smiled.

" That's it girly, your dead meat now," yelled Nathan playfully. Right then the lights fluttered off. Nathan looked up at the lights. " The storm must have knocked it off."

" Bring it on," Haley commanded. she jumped off the bed and had her pillow in front of her ready to swing if he attacked her.

Nathan jumped off the bed too. He began to make his way toward her when his cell rang. Lucas's name filled the screen

He looked at the phone and back at Haley she looked at him with a half smile. Were having so much fun why did you have to call now he thought. He wanted to talk to him but not now he was interrupting his time together with Hales. Haley wanted to talk to him though. Whatever Nathan thought to himself as he turned off his phone and placed it on the table. I'll tell her later and she can call him back. He continued walking toward Haley.

" Who was it," asked Haley. She was walking backwards trying to get away from Nathan.

" Nobody," he said as he made it around the bed. Haley laid in front of him hiding herself behind her pillow. Nathan grabbed her in his arms and began tickling her.

'' No, stop Nathan." screamed Haley." Please stop." She couldn't stop herself from giggling. She began kicking and screaming and he stopped. He lifted her up and laid her on the ground, he laid on top of her. He just stared at her. She stared back. He took his hands and outlined her face with his fingers. She didn't say anything just looked in his eyes. The moon shined through the window and lit them up.

" What are you doing," Haley asked surprised at the turn of events.

'' Making sure I remember every part of you when I'm away," whispered Nathan.

He stopped outlining her face and looked into her eyes. His eyes burned with passion. He slowly moved down and kissed her softly . He stopped looked at her and kissed her again this time longer. He ran his hands through her hair and looked at her again this time she kissed him and unlike him she didn't stop to look up.

**_LUCAS_**

Lucas held the phone in his hand. He left a message on Nathan's cell asking for help and hung up. He had one more chance... Peyton, hopefully she'd answer. He dialed the number and waited.

**_PEYTON, NATHAN, HALEY_**

Peyton arrived at Deb's, she went up to the front door and knocked leaving her cell in the car. As she shut the car door the phone rang, she didn't hear it. She started to knock hard because nobody was answering. She went to knock again but Nathan opened the door.

'' Hey Nate," Peyton said. '' Is Debb home?

"No she's at the hospital with my dad. He had an accident,"answered Nathan. " His dealership caught fire."

" Oh, so was she drunk at all?" asked Peyton.

"Um, not that I know of why?" Nathan was confused. Why would she ask that?

" Someone was at Tric and I don't know who it was," Peyton started looking confused too. If it wasn't Deb it must have been Luke then. "Do you know where Lucas might be?

Haley appeared at the door. '' Hey Peyton." She was worried she might be mad.

Peyton's mouth opened nearly hitting the floor. She couldn't get any words out. '' What are you doing here?" she asked meanly.

" Wait a sec Peyton don't say anything yet," Haley stopped Peyton before she said anything else. " I know your mad at me and you have every right to be but please hear me out." She watched as Peyton folded her arms." I came back to see if I a can have another chance with you guys. I know it was wrong for the way I left. And I'm so sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt anyone but I did and for that I'm sorry and I just hope you can find in your heart and forgive me. I'm back for good and I'm not leaving you guys again.

Peyton didn't know what to do. She stood there for a second unsure of what to say.'' Ok I'll forgive you but if you hurt me, Nathan, Lucas or anyone else don't ever come back to me looking for friendship because there wont be one. There are no third chances with me. What you did was wrong, I hope you know that. You really hurt us when you left."

Haley smiled and gave Peyton a hug. '' I wont hurt you guys again I promise." Peyton hugged her back when she said that.

_**LUCAS**_

Lucas didn't know what to do. Maybe if he got to the road someone might see him. He managed to pull himself up and walked toward the hill. He walked two steps and collapsed. He hit the ground hard. Lucas dropped the phone next to him, he was too weak to try again so he just laid there in the rain. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. He closed his eyes.

'' I love you Brooke," Lucas mumbled as he fell unconscious. His body throbbed in pain as he lost more and more blood by the second.

_**PEYTON, NATHAN ,HALEY ,BROOKE**_

Peyton, Nathan, and Haley all sat on Nathan's bed looking at each other.

'' So do you know where Lucas is Nate?" asked Peyton. I think he may have been the one at Tric.

Haley interrupted ," I was trying to call him earlier but I couldn't get ahold of him.'' " Maybe you should try to see if you can through."

" Oh, I left my phone in the car, I'm going to go get it," said Peyton as she got up and headed toward her car.

" Lucas called back," Nathan said then looked at Haley. '' I figured you could just call him back. He left a message probably ." He threw Haley his phone. '' I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to spend a little time with you first before I left."

" It's ok Nathan, It's no big deal,'' Haley checked the voicemail Lucas left. She literally turned white when she heard him. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She dropped his phone on the bed and tears flooded her eyes. '' Oh my god Nathan."

" What is it?" Nathan was instantly worried when he saw Haley break down.

Peyton stormed through the door. '' We need to go now, Lucas is hurt. He's been in a car accident his car went off a hill and into a tree and he's trapped there." She looked directly at the two and began to cry too.

'' I know, Lucas left a message on Nathan's cell too," cried Haley.

"I tried calling him back he didn't answer though," gasped Peyton. I called 911 too but I cant get anyone because the power is out.

'' Did he say where he was," Nathan asked. A sudden feeling of guilt clouded his thoughts. I should of answered the phone, I shouldn'tof yelled at him. I told him I hated him and we weren't brothers. What did I do he's hurt feeling alone and probably thinking I won't help him because I'm mad. He thinks I hate him. I don't though I love him. Is he alive? These are just some of the thoughts that raced through Nathan's head when hearing the bad news.

" He took the opposite road from Tric, and he went off the hill near a bridge and that's all he said," Haley could barley get the words out." I'm scared Nathan. "He's mad at me too Nathan, I might not get to tell him sorry."

" Hey it's ok, he's ok," Nathan was even unsure when he told her that. He had no idea how Luke was. He couldn't show Haley that, he had to stay strong. For the girls sake they were upset enough as it was they didn't need him breaking down as well. " Come on we need to find him." He led Peyton and Haley out the door. A green cab was parked outside of his house. Brooke walked out and ran to the porch.

" Oh my god guys, I've been looking for you everywhere, I can't find Lucas either,'' Brooke said as she avoided the rain." Why are you guys all here? and why the long faces? Did someone die or something?" Brooke turned and looked at them she saw Haley and gave an odd expression." Hey Tutorgirl welcome back."

" Brooke what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be flying to California right about now?" asked Peyton.

'' I came back for Lucas," Brooke took a deep breath before continuing." He told me he loved me today before I left. I freaked and left without saying anything back. I was scared and I didn't mean to leave like that. I thought about it too and realized I do love him and I couldn't leave for the summer without telling him that. I love him so much I cant stop thinking about him. I have to tell him Peyton. I can't find him though. He's not at home. Do you happen to know where he is?"

Brooke had looked so happy and excited to be with Lucas. Peyton dreaded telling her the truth. Peyton looked at her, small tears flowed down her cheeks as did on Haley's. " There's been an accident Brooke," said Peyton." It's Lucas he left messages, we just found out, were heading to help him now." Peyton watched as he best friend was crushed in mere seconds. She felt horrible she had to be the one to tell her too.

Brooke looked at Peyton, her eyes began to water. " Let's go then," Brooke said trying to hold them back. Brooke didn't say anything else she just ran to Peyton's car, opened the door and sat in the passengers seat. The rest followed quickly. Peyton started the car and sped off toward Lucas. Brooke turned her head and looked out the window. She was crying, Peyton could tell because she could hear her sniffling. She felt so bad. She laid a hand on Brooke's hand. Brooke turned and cried into Peyton's shoulder.

" It's ok Brooke," Peyton said trying to comfort her best friend.

Nathan and Haley held each other close in the back seat praying Lucas was ok.

Please be ok Brooke thought. You got to be ok. Were supposed to be together forever and ever. Brooke waited anxiously as they turned down the opposite road from Tric.

" Were almost there bro," Nathan said to himself.

* * *

Ok I hope you liked it I update every weekend so just hold on to next week. I hoped you enjoyed . Please write more reviews. I love to hear your thoughts. 


	4. hold on Lucas

_**okI updated i hope you like it. I'm going to be at my moms next weekend so i wont be able to update till the following weekend. Sorry. I'll make that chapter twice as long though. I write during the week and type it at my dad's anyways. Please send reviews i love the imput. If i can i might update at school. Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews sofar.**_

* * *

" Hurry up," yelled Haley from the backseat. " He might be badly hurt." She dialed his number but there still wasn't an answer.

" I can't go any faster," Peyton yelled back." I can't see ok, this stupid rain is falling so fast, and the road is slippery."

"What are we looking for?"Brooke asked." How do we know where to find him. He could be anywhere." She started to cry harder. " He could be dead." When those words had left her lips she could have sworn she felt her heart stop.

" Brooke calm down, don't say that," Nathan said as he placed his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. " Peyton the bridge is up ahead so get ready to stop."

" How do you know where it is?" asked Peyton. "You take this road? I've never been down this road before it's like in the middle of nowhere. Why would Lucas even take it?"

" Yeah, I used to come down here to escape Dan when he was being an ass," Nathan answered." It's quiet because no one is around and it just gave me some time to think about things." Nathan spotted the bridge, " There it is."

When Peyton reached the bridge she quickly stopped the car and and got out. Everyone followed her and they all ran to the bridge

hoping to catch a glance of where Lucas was.

'' So what do we do now?" asked Peyton.

Brooke walked over to the hill, it was steep and went down pretty far. '' Oh my god," whined Brooke." It's so far down and he could be anywhere. He could be bleeding to death thinking we didn't care enough to come and help him."

Nathan was examining the road for some skid marks to see where Lucas might have went off at. " Hey guys come over here." Everyone came quick." Look at this do you see the skid marks here? They leed to the right side of the road, he must be on this side of the bridge. He swerved you can tell." Nathan pointed in the direction and turned and looked at the girls."Ok it's going to be slippery due to the rain so take your time down the hill, it's steep. I don't need to worry about you guys too."

"We'll be careful," said Haley.

Nathan started to head down the hill slowly trying not to fall. He was now soaking wet from all the rain. Haley was grabbing his hand on the way down. If he wasn't so worried about Luke he would have been all over her because she looked damn good in the rain. Peyton and Brooke were a ways ahead. They were halfway down when Peyton slipped and started rolling down the hill.

" Ahh," Peyton screamed. " Nathan"

Nathan immediately sped up trying to help her but he slipped too dragging Haley down with him. They began rolling down the hill as well.

" Shit," Nathan yelled as he started rolling toward Brooke. He couldn't stop rolling because the entire hill was muddy and slick. He collided right into Brooke sending her to the ground as well.

They all screamed as they slided down the hill. They didn't stop rolling until they hit the bottom. They laid there for a second trying to catch their breath.Nathan got up first and headed toward Haley and helped her up He then walked up to Brooke and held out his hand.

She didn't grab it she got up on her own.

'' You ok?" asked Nathan as he chuckled silently at the sight of her. She was covered in mud, and her hair was a disaster. She looked like she was put in a blender.

" No I'm not ok," whined Brooke as she raised to her feet. " You lardass you trampled me down. You couldn't of just rolled the other way you had to bring me down too." She pushed him hard barley making him budge.

" Come on guys stop bickering already we need to find Luke," shouted Peyton." Just look at the bright side we made it down the hill quicker. She was a disaster too as were Nate and Haley.

" Don't laugh at me either," snapped Brooke. "You look worse than me jackass." She smiled assuring him that she was only playing around and she ran up to Peyton. Nathan and Haley ran up as well.

" We need to separate and look for him in different directions, it will be faster," ordered Nate. "Scream if you find him" They all separated and started searching for their lost buddy.

They searched for a little while, and they still had no progress. Brooke was starting to feel uneasy.

" Come on Lucas give me a clue to where you are baby," Brooke said as she searched the ground for some kind of trail.

She walked closer to the river and saw some blood. She knelt down and looked closer. It was everywhere and it was leading up stream. She started to follow the trail of blood. She followed the blood until she saw it, Luke's car. When she saw the car she started to worry. " Oh my god," Brooke whispered. She covered her mouth with her hand as she walked to the car. Blood was splattered all over the windshield, on the side of the car, and a small trail led to the hill. When she saw what it led to she started to bawl.

" Guys come quick," screamed Brooke. " I found him, Lucas is over here."

She ran up to Lucas and knelt down next to him. He was bloody, pale, and soaking wet. She shook him but he didn't respond so she just lifted his head up and placed it on her knees.

" Lucas wake up baby, please wake up," Brooke whispered as she moved his hair off his face. " Guys hurry up, he's hurt."

They came quick after she screamed the second time. Nathan appeared first and spotted Brooke next to Lucas. He dropped down on his knees next to Lucas too. He instantly checked to see if Lucas was breathing. He couldn't tell so he grabbed his hand and felt for a pulse.

He took a deep breath. " He's still alive, barley, but he still has a small pulse," said Nathan as he felt some of his fear fade away.

Peyton and Haley came running up together next. Haley stood in shock when she saw her best friend's lifeless body lying on the ground. She stood there staring at Lucas. It was just a couple of days ago when Luke visited her on tour and asked when she was coming home. She was the idiot that broke his heart when she told him she wasn't. How could she have done that to him. She felt like such a crappy friend.

I might never get to tell him I love him and I'm sorry she thought. She was snapped out of her trance when Peyton called her name.

" Haley you ok," Peyton asked.

Haley didn't answer she just joined her friends on the ground. She felt the rain drip down her cheeks. Deep down she knew it wasn't only rain though tears fell as well. She watched the rain fall on Lucas's face too. She touched his face, it was so cold and his lips were a light shade of blue. They had to get him help soon. She was alarmed by the pile of blood around him, she moved his coat off his chest and noticed shattered pieces of glass sticking out of his stomach and chest. She turned her head in disgust.

Brooke just cried harder which made Peyton start crying too.

" He's out cold," Nate said as he shook Lucas trying to get him to wake up. " We need to get him up the hill and to the hospital fast before it's too late."

'' What are we supposed to do, I'll help," Brooke said in between her loud sobs.

"First you need to pull youself together for now it's not helping Lucas any and your just getting everyone else upset," Nathan responded.

Brooke wiped her tears off her face and tried to stop.

" We need to carry him to the car ok," Nathan said.

Nathan gently slid his hands underneath Luke's back trying not to hurt him anymore than he already was. He lifted him up and stood there for a second. Lucas looked so lifeless in Nathan's arms. His head was bent back, and his arms were spread apart. He had a huge gash on his head that was bleeding heavy too.

Nate began up the hill. He tried desperately not to slip but he lost that battle quick with all the mud. He made it a quarter up the hill slipped, fell,and dropped Lucas hard on the ground.

" Damn," yelled Nate.

Haley could see he was out of breath by carrying Lucas up hill it had to be hard trying not to slip. '' Take it easy Nathan I don't need you getting hurt too, " Haley said with concern.

" I'll take it easy when Lucas is ok," snapped Nathan. He quickly lifted Luke up again and continued uphill. When he finally did make it uphill he was gasping for air. He carried Luke to the car and Brooke opened the door. He laid Lucas on the seat gently and shut the door. He went to the opposite side of the car opened the door and sat down near Luke's head. Peyton got in the drivers seat and Brooke and Haley squeezed up front with Haley in the middle.

Peyton sped off quickly.

Lightning filled the sky at that moment and the thunder crashed loud.

Brooke became more freaked she always hated storms.

Luke's head was laying on Nate's lap in the backseat. Nathan got really worried when Lucas began shaking.

" Peyton turn on the heat, high," Nathan yelled. " Lucas is shaking. Give me something to press against his forehead to stop some of the bleeding."

Peyton turned on the heat and Haley grabbed an old t-shirt of Peyton's off the floor and handed it to Nate.

Nathan pressed it hard against Luke's head trying to stop some of the blood. " Were almost there bro, hold on a little longer ok," Nathan whispered to Luke.

Brooke turned and grabbed Luke's hand and kissed it.'' Lucas I'm here for you ok, now and always."

Peyton arrived at the hospital and drove up to the front door. Brooke and Haley ran out and went inside for help.

" Help," Brooke screamed as she ran through the doors.

" Our friend was in a car accident he's in the car," finished Haley.

2 doctors ran up to them." Their outside?" asked one of the doctors.

Nathan came running through the door next carrying Lucas.'' Someone help," he yelled. Peyton followed behind him.

The 2 doctors ran up with a stretcher and Nathan sat him down. The lights were on in the hospital so the power must have returned he thought.

" Name," yelled the doctor as he and the other doctor carried Lucas away.

" Lucas Scott," Nathan responded. He followed them down the hall.

" Age," yelled the doctor.

" 18," lied Nate. Lucas was still 17 but he knew they couldn't operate without his parents consent if he was a minor.

" What happened," asked the doctor.

" I wasn't there so I don't know for sure but when we found him his car was in a tree down a ravine and he was lying on the ground outside, answered Nathan. '' Is he going to be ok?"

'' He's being rushed into surgery now, I cant tell you anything else yet," said the doctor." Does he have parents?"

'' His mom is in New Zeland and his dad is in the hospital too," said Nate.

" Try and contact his mom," said the doctor. " You and your friends should wait in the waiting room, someone will come and contact you when he's out of surgery. As for you, you should get cleaned up."

Nathan looked down at himself, he was covered in blood and mud. " I'll clean up when I know my brother's ok."

'' Hang on buddy were waiting for you ok," Nathan shouted to Lucas as he was being taken away. Please be ok bro I need you Nate thought to himself.


	5. don't die

_I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner I was wrapped up in my homecomming dance and I got sick.I'm updating the new part tommorow too to make up for the long wait. Pleasesend reviewsI love them! Hope you like it.

* * *

_

_Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke_

Nathan rushed back to the girls." He's being rushed into surgery right now. The doctor said we can wait in the waiting room. They'll come out and talk to us when he's out of surgery." Nathan took a deep breath for a second, he was really tired from carrying Lucas."We need to get ahold of Karen too,"

" Ok, I'll try and get ahold of her on her cell," Peyton said as she grabbed her phone."I have a question though, how can they do surgery on him without his parents ok. He's only 17. Don't you need to be 18?"

" Yeah, but I told him he was 18," answered Nathan, " He couldn't wait any longer, he was bleeding alot and he needed the help now so I lied."

Peyton nodded and walked off as she dialed Karen's cell.

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand. "Come on he's in surgery now, it will be a while so lets get cleaned up," Haley said looking at Nathan's clothes." You should come and get cleaned up too Brooke."

" Nah, it's ok, I'm too worried about Broody right now," Brooke said with a worried tone. " It's ok though you two go and meet me and Peyton in the waiting room when you're done.

Haley and Nathan walked off toward the hospital bathrooms. Brooke walked over to Peyton.

" Hey, any luck?" Brooke asked.

"No, not really," answered Peyton. " The call isn't going through for some reason. I don't know any other way to contact her either. I bet Lucas does but it's not like he can he can really help." She frowned at her own comment.

Brooke watched as a stay tear fell down Peyton's cheek. She was on edge with everything happening.(Lucas, Jake leaving, her mom returning) " Hey, it's ok Peyton," Brooke said. " You can try later. Right now let's just go in the waiting room and wait for some news. You need a break, you've done enough. All we can do now is wait." Brooke tried sounding sincere but she was equally as worried.

_Lucas_

The doctors heavily sedated Luke, and began removing his clothes. After they hooked him up to all the necessary machines they began to remove the large pieces of glass stuck in his stomach. One piece punctured his left lung and the other was in distance from his heart. It just missed luckily.

They were able to successfully remove the piece in his lung but when they tried removing the one near his heart they had complications. They began removing it when Lucas started bleeding immensely. They punctured an artery on mistake.

He began losing more and more blood, blood he couldn't afford to lose. He had lost so much already. The doctors did manage to stop the bleeding but not in time. His heart stopped.

" One, Two, Three," the doctors shouted as theyfrantically tried bringing him back to life. They pumped his chest, again and again but it was no use, they lost him.

"Time of death, 11:23," whispered one of the doctors sadly. Lucas drifted into a never ending sleep.

_Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Brooke_

Brooke and Peyton were sitting on the chairs in the waiting room quietly. They said hardly anything. They prayed silently Lucas would be fine.

Nathan and Haley walked up next. Their clothes were still a mess but they had cleaned up their face and hands as much as they could without taking a shower.

" Any news yet?" Nathan asked as he paced back and fourth.

" No," Peyton answered, "I can't get ahold of Karen either."

Haley took a seat next to Brooke. Nathan couldn't sit his mind was racing way too fast for him to sit still. He spotted the doctor coming down the hall in their direction. He could tell something was wrong by the look in the doctors eyes.

" Who is here for Lucas Scott?" the doctor asked.

"We are," Nathan answered pointing to the girls.

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all got up andsurrounded the doctor.

He looked at them for a second and didn't say anything. When he finally did talk it wasn't what they wanted to hear.

" I'm so sorry, there were some complications, we tried our best but we lost him during surgery," informed the doctor. He hated this part of the job, the kid was so young he still had a long life to live.

Brooke began to bawl, she fell to the ground and whimpered loudly. She couldn't control her tears. She had just had him in her arms like a few hours ago. His soft lips were joined with hers in a passionate kiss. How could he be taken away from her like this? She held her knees to her face and rocked back and fourth. " No, Lucas," Brooke cried. " I love you, we were supposed to be together. Please don't die"

Haley cried too, she slid down the wall into the corner and guarded herself from everyone. She was in shock her best friend in the world was gone. She had always turned to him when she needed to talk he was always there no matter what.

Peyton fell next to Brooke and held her close, They embraced in a hug and cried on each others shoulder.

Nathan didn't believe it, he refused too. He denied the whole thing. "No, your lying," he screamed and pushed the doctor out the way and ran down the hall to Lucas's room. He pushed open the door and saw his brother's lifeless body laid on the table. His fears became reality at that moment.

" No Lucas your not going to die, so get the crazy idea out you head,"Nathan screamed as he ran up to Luke's body. " Open you damn eyes now!" He grabbed Luke and shook him hard." No Lucas you can't do this to me, you can't do this to me bro. Look I need you. I'm sorry for yelling ok, just wake up dude."

The doctor barged through the door. "I'm sorry young man you can't be in here."he said as they grabbed his arm.

Nathan pushed the doctor on the ground. " Come on Luke breathe," Nathan screamed. " We need you, I need you. Please don't die on me." Nathan hit Lucas ,"Come on don't do this." He fell to his knees and started to cry." Please don't die, please man."

The girls appeared at the door. " Lucas," Haley cried. Brooke couldn't stand the sight of Lucas. She had never seen Nathan that upset before either not even when Haley left him. It just made her more upset.

Security appeared at the door, 3 buff police man." Son you need to come with us," the cops yelled. They grabbed his arm. He refused to move so they lifted him up and began to drag Nathan out the room. He just yelled for Lucas.

" Lucas, you jackass, don't you dare die," Nathan yelled as he struggled to free from the guys hard grip. They continued to drag him. "Lucas," screamed Nathan again. "Lucas," he screamed a little louder."Lucas," screamed Nathan the loudest he could. "I love you"

All of a sudden Luke's heart monitor beeped. Nathan instantly realized."That's right Luke it's not your time yet."

The security guys didn't notice the monitor and dragged Nathancompletely out the room. " No," he screamed." He's still alive. He's alive look."

" Calm down son," said the police."Or we will have to calm you."

Nathan kicked the guy who had his wrist in the groin and ran back into the room. " Just wait, he's alive."

One of the doctors finally noticed and took immediate action. He called forassistance and sure enough in seconds a crowd of doctorssurrounded Lucas.

Nathan and the girls were forced out the room. They watched through the window as Lucas struggled with all his might to survive.

" Don't die on me buddy," Peyton whispered.


	6. Results

_I updated again it's not much but it gets better I just didn't have enough time to type it out. Love the reviews please keep sending._

_

* * *

_

They were all escorted into the waiting room again. The cops were going to arrest Nathan for all the trouble he caused but considering the condition they let him go on a warning.

The group sat patiently waiting for news. They knew Lucas was living on a thread, and it was bad. 6 hours passed and still no news. It was 6:17 in the morning, and finally they spotted the doctor.

The doctor looked real tired, he had large rings around his eyes and his shirt was soaked in sweat.

He made his way up to the group, he didn't look the happiest. Brooke got scared, maybe they lost him again.

"Is Luke ok," she yelled impatiently. She was tired of waiting.

"Well he's alive if that's what you mean," the doctor informed her.

"How bad is it?"asked Peyton.

"Pretty bad," the doctor answered. "The surgery didn't go as well as I hoped, he was worse off then we thought. There were alot of complications. He lost alot of blood almost 6 pints."

"Does he need blood?" Nathan interrupted. "I'll donate if he does."

"No we had a stash saved up for an emergency like this," said the doc."Now getting to Lucas's condition. He suffered internal bleeding from the impact, 3 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, his appendix ruptured, his lung collapsed and it was punctured. He also needed 27 stitches in the places where the glass punctured him.

"Oh my god," Haley whispered.

"That's not the worst either," the doctor stated."When we got him his temperature was extremely low and hypothermia set in. We are trying to keep him the warmest we can now. Also his spleen was removed last time he was here so he's more vulnerable to infections which could end fatal if he got one now. His heart is in bad condition too, especially with the HCM. All I know is he's far from safe at this point.

"What do you mean HCM?"asked Nathan.

"It's a heart disease," the doctor answered.

"I know what it is,"snapped Nathan. "Luke has it though."

"Yeah," he answered.

Nathan looked at Haley she looked equally as shocked."I can't believe he kept this to himself he lied to all of us."

"He was probably scared Nate," said Haley.

"I know but he should of felt like he could tell us the truth," complained Nathan.

"It's not like you were welcoming him with open arms or anything Nathan you have been really guarded lately," Peyton stated.

Nathan really felt like a jerk then.

"When can we see him?" Brooke asked the doctor.

"I don't think it's the greatest idea right now," said the doctor." You guys need some rest anyways."He saw the sad expression on Brooke's face and felt bad."I'll make a deal though, if you guys go home and get some rest I'll let you see him later today.

"Deal," Peyton answered.

"When is he going to wake up?" asked Haley.

The doctor hesitated."I don't know. He slipped into a coma."

Haley's heart was filled with regret and sadness, Lucas didn't deserve this he's a good person. Why do bad things always happen to good people she thought.

"He might come around though," the doctor added." You just need hope. You guys go home and get some rest now. You can see him later"

With the doctors orders the four of them got into Peyton's car and headed home. They were too upset to talk so they sat in silence and stared out the window the whole way home. They drove to Peyton's house and went inside. Peyton crashed on the bed with Brooke and Haley and Nathan took the floor.

They all stayed awake for a while before they fell asleep. Peyton could hear the quiet whimpers of Brooke next to her. She felt bad. She looked at a picture on her desk of Jake and Lucas. She missed Jake so much. She kinda missed Lucas too he would always try and lighten the mood when things were bad.

Haley cried herself asleep and Nathan laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. He glanced at the clock it was almost 7. His bus left in 3 hours to high flyers.What kind of brother would I be if I left Lucas like this. I just won't go, it wouldn't be right. He turned on his side and fell asleep he was exhausted.

Later on that day Haley woke up first. Everybody else was still asleep. She looked at the alarm clock, it was now 2 in the afternoon.

"I must have been tired," whispered Haley to herself. She grabbed Nathan's arms from around her and laid them softly next to him. She got up quietly trying not to wake anyone, she walked into the kitchen. It was a small kitchen but it had a nice cozy feeling. She sat down on one of the stools near the counter and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Karen's cell.

"Hello this is Karen's cell I can't get to the phone so please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can, beep" Her voicemail read.

" Hello Karen this is Haley I really need to talk to you. It's Lucas there's been an accident. He's hurt pretty badly, please call me back soon."

Haley hung up and thought back at what happened. Maybe it was just a bad dream or something, maybe she was still dreaming. Haley closed her eyes and rubbed them but nothing had changed. She was still sitting there and her best friend in the world was on the verge of dying. She wanted to see him, alone too. She didn't want to get upset with everyone around again. She left a note on the table and walked out the door. Nathan's house was only like a half a mile away, she could walk there and get to her car. It quit raining too which was great because her hair was finally dry. She walked to Nathan's house and got in her car. She drove to the hospital when she arrived she parked and entered the hospital through the emergency doors and headed to the front desk.

"Excuse me can you give me the number to Lucas Scott's room please," Haley asked one of the nurses.

"Wait one second sweety," replied the nurse. She checked it out on the computer."He's in the intensive care unit on this floor, room 123."

"Thanks," Haley managed to say as she walked down the hall toward the room.

She got to his room and stood by the door. She wasn't ready to see him yet. When she finally opened the door and saw Lucas she broke down. She didn't want to cry again but she couldn't help it. He looked bad.

He had tubes coming out every end of his body. The most horrifying was the one down his throat that pumped air in and out of his lungs. If it wasn't for the beeping of the heart monitor, she would have mistaken him for dead. A pile of blankets were covering him, atleast 3 and there was an electric heater attached the wall that produced more heat.

She walked closer and pulled out a chair. She sat there and watched him for a while. She was afraid if she touched him she would hurt him. He was so fragile. She gently touched his forehead and stroked his hair back. He had a fever, because his head was hot as hell and his hands was like ice. She brushed some of the stray pieces of hair off his face and kissed his head softly.

She wiped away her tears, she had to be strong for him."I'll stop being a baby ok."

She got up and lifted the blanket over his feet. "You need to stay warm!" she sat back down. "Lucas can you hear me?" She was hoping for a response but didn't get one."Well if you can I want you to hear something. I love you ok and I'm not the only one. Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, your mom we all love you. We need you to be ok too. You cant leave us, it's not your time." She looked at his face he looked so peaceful when he slept."I also wanted you to tell you I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lucas. The way I left you was wrong, I didn't even say goodbye when I left. I know I've been ignoring you a little since Nathan. You friendship means the world to me, and I know I kinda hurt you. You were always there for me, always made sure I was ok and I dumped our friendship this year for my own selfish needs. I guess I'm asking you for another chance Luke. Give me another chance. I'll be the best friend ever. I promise. Just open you eyes for me. Let me see those baby blue's." Small tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away. "God I'm such a baby.''

When Haley turned around she saw Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton standing at the door.


	7. Ill ask him, he's my dad

_Hope you like it. I'ts short. I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer. Please send your reviews._

_ps. No character on this show is mine..._

* * *

Nathan walked up to Haley and hugged her."Why didn't you wake us?

"You guys were tired and I wanted some time alone with Lucas anyways," said Haley. "Sorry."

Brooke walked up to Lucas and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Hey baby," Brooke whispered softly into his ear.

Peyton slid a chair next to Lucas's bed. "You don't look so good Luke," said a concerned Peyton."You got to fight for us ok." She wanted to reach for one of his hands but Haley and Brooke already had both of them.

The doctor opened the door and spotted everyone. "Back so soon," he gestured. He walked up to Lucas and injected some medicine into lucas's IV.

"What's that for?" asked Nathan.

"He seems to be getting an infection and this is to help stop it from getting worse," answered the doctor.

"How is he doing?" asked Brooke."Do you have any clue when he is going to wake up?"

"We can't really determine that yet," informed the doctor." We're having trouble bringing his body to a normal temperature again. I just hope this infection dosen't worsen, he already has a high temperature as it is." The doctor smiled trying to avoid Lucas's obvious condition. He didn't want to worry anyone too much. " I need to talk to Nathan though."

"Ok," Nathan said surprised. He followed him out the room.

"Due to his condition at first we had to rush him into surgery,"the doctor reminded Nathan."We didn't have enough time to worry about the small details on his medical report. You said he was 18 his files say he's only 17 still. Is this a mistake?"

Nathan bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair a few times. "I did lie, but only because I knew I had to for him to go into surgery."

"You do know you would of been held responsible if he wouldn't have made it through surgery?"the doctor asked Nathan.

"It's a risk I was willing to take," insisted Nathan.

"I understand but the hospital's policy is what it is," said the doctor. "If things turn worse for him we can't operate on him without his legal guardians consent."

"So if he needed it, you would just let him die?" yelled Nathan.

"We would try our best to help him but unless we get the guardians consent we can't operate again."repeated the doctor. "I'm sorry. As for the medical equipment he's hooked up to, we can't keep him hooked up to it forever either. We can keep him on it up to 40 days without some notification of payment. It's too expensive . So you need to make contact with one of his guardians as fast as you can. I just hope his condition dosen't worsen too bad where surgery is needed."

"This is bullshit," yelled Nathan.

"That it may be, but I'm just a doctor, I have no say on the policy. I am truly sorry though." He walked off down the hall.

Nathan opened the door softly unsure of what to tell the others. He couldn't believe this crap.

"What was that all about?" asked Haley.

"We need to get ahold of one of his guardians or Lucas can't be operated on again if needed," said Nate."Did you try Karen's cell again Peyton?"

"I tried this morning, but nobody answered," interrupted Haley. "I got her voice mail and left a message."

Brooke ran her hands on Lucas's cheeks. His skin was so soft. She always loved how he felt against her. " Technically Karen's not his only guardian though," added Brooke.

"What do you mean?" asked Peyton.

"Dan has custody too," answered Brooke."When Lucas moved in with Dan at the beginning of the year they had that case and both him and Karen got split custody of Lucas. Maybe he'll give the OK."

"Being the asshole he is," I doubt that," said Haley.

"True but it's still worth a try," said Brooke."But who is going to ask him?"

"I will," insisted Nathan."He's my dad."


	8. defeated by Dad

I hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. Next chapter will be based on purley Lucas! Please review...

* * *

Nathan walked down the hall to Dan's room. He slowly opened the door. Dan laid on the bed all bandaged up.

"Hey dad," greeted Nathan. "How you feeling?"

Dan scratched the bandages on his back.

"No sir,"ordered the nurse."You cant scratch your burns. I'm sorry"

"I heard about Lucas,"said Dan.

"When?" asked Nathan.

"The doctor informed me a little while ago about it,"answered Dan.

"Oh," replied Nathan. He slid a chair next to Dan's bed."I need to ask you for something."

Dan smirked, he loved having power."Ask me then."

"It's about Lucas,"hesitated Nate."We can't get ahold of Karen and Lucas might need surgery again if his condition gets worse. They can't operate with his guardians consent though. Will you give it if he needs it?"

Dan smiled. He thought to himself for a second. Flashes of Lucas and the fire flashed through his thoughts. He saw Lucas there. Did he really think he could kill me and get away with it?

"He can die for all I care," yelled Dan. "I'd let him die before I gave a penny or any consent."

"He's your son,"yelled Nathan.

"He's no son of mine," informed Dan."He's just a pathetic waste of space."

"How can you live with yourself at night?" asked Nathan. "Are you even human?"

"It's easy, I just think of all the money I have and I can sleep pretty well,"laughed Dan.

"Your an asshole,"screamed Nathan."Lucas could die and you don't even give a shit."

"Oh but I do give a shit," added Dan. "If he dies then Karen will be devastated. That would be the highlight of my day!"

Nathan wanted so bad to slug Dan but he held back. "You know what the sad thing is?" he asked.

"What's that," questioned Dan.

"Lucas actually believed somewhere deep inside that wretched soul of yours there was a good person." Nathan glared at Dan. "He actually wanted to get to know you."

"Your point is?" Dan asked dryly.

"My point is he is such a nice guy that was naive enough to think you possessed a heart," stated Nathan. "Clearly he was wrong!" Nathan stood up and went to leave the room when Dan said something he couldn't let go of.

"See you later son," greeted Dan.

"Son," corrected Nathan. "You know your wrong."

"About what?" asked Dan.

"You called me son," said Nathan. "I don't have a father. He died a log time ago." He slammed the door behind him.

Dan sat on the bed and smiled in victory. He knew he got to Nathan's emotions.

Nathan stood outside of Dan's room. "It's ok Lucas, I promise I won't let you down bro."


	9. shattered pieces on the floor

Hey hope you like this chapter.More drama to come in the next chapters. Please review. More on Lucas's status..and ...you'll have to read to see...

* * *

Nathan walked back to Lucas's room. He opened the door and spotted his friends. Brooke was busy keeping Lucas warm and Peyton was calling everyone. Haley just sat there at Lucas's side.

Peyton looked up at Nathan when he entered."Any luck with Dan?"she asked.

"No, he's being a jerk as usual," answered Nate. He walked behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her neck."Any luck getting ahold of Karen?"

"No,"sighed Haley."Lucas is getting worse I think."

"What do you mean?"asked Nathan concerned.

"The doctor said his infection is worsening," explained Brooke. "They don't think he's going to make it through the week." Brooke choked on her own words. "I know my baby though! He'll fight for me." She kissed him on the cheek."Don't give up on me Broody," she whispered in his ear.

"I called the guys at the court, Whitey, and Debb," said Peyton. "Debb is trying to get ahold of Andy. She said if she does she'll tell him to tell Karen what happened. She said she's proud of you Nathan. She also said be home by 9 and you missed your bus today."

Haley looked up at Nathan. She forgot all about High Flyers.

Nathan avoided her look and looked at Peyton."What time is it now," he asked.

"It's 7:30," answered Peyton.

"I'm going to stay at Lucas's house tonight," interrupted Haley.

"You can stay at our house tonight though," replied Nathan.

"I know but I want to be alone tonight," said Haley." It's nothing against you I just need some time to think. I feel closer to Lucas there too. I miss it there. I was at his house more than my own when I was growing up."

"Ok," said Nathan. "If that's what you want."

"Can you drive me home now?" asked Haley.

"Sure," said Nathan. "You getting tired or something?"

"Yeah," said Nathan. "You getting tired or something?"

"Yeah," said Haley in a depressing tone."

Haley got up and tousled Luke's hair."I'll be here in the morning buddy. Get better for me ok." She walked out the room to avoid crying.

"I'll see you two in the morning," greeted Nathan. "I'll be back bro." Nathan left the hospital room and walked up to Haley."You ok Hales?"

"Yeah, it's just killing me to see him like that," said Haley. "He looks bad Nathan."

"He's going to be ok Hales," insured Nathan. He hoped his assumptions were right and Lucas would come back to them soon."

"How do you know that Nathan?" asked Haley.

"It's Lucas we're talking about here," informed Nate."He's strong I know he is!" Nathan grabbed Haley and hugged her. "Come on I'll get you home."

meanwhile...

Peyton and Brooke were in the room.

"Can I stay at your house Peyton?"asked Brooke."I was planning to stay with Lucas but this happened."

"Your always welcome at my place Brooke," promised Peyton. "You never have to ask me if you can stay!"

"Can I catch a ride with you too?" asked Brooke.

"Um let me think," joked Peyton. "Of course you can! I'm glad your back Brooke!"

"I just wish I could tell Lucas how I feel about him," said Brooke.

"I think he knows Brooke," confirmed Peyton. "I think deep down he can hear us."

"You really think so?" asked Brooke.

"Yes, and I bet he listens even closer when you're talking to him," said Peyton.

"You think he's mad I left without answering him?" questioned Brooke.

"All that matters is that you came back," insured Peyton. "You're here with him now too. That's what really matters." Peyton grabbed her friend and hugged her. "Let's head home too."

"I don't want to leave him Peyton,"cried Brooke."What if things get worse for him? If he wakes up someone should be here."

"You need to sleep Brooke," said Peyton.

"I want to stay with him tonight, I'll go home with you tomorrow. I just want to make sure he is ok over night."

Peyton gave Brooke a concerned look and gave in."Do you want me to stay and keep you company?"

"It's ok just be here in the morning to keep me company," insisted Brooke."I want Luke to know I'm not going anywhere and I'm here to stay."

"Well I'm heading home then," said Peyton. "Watch over her Lucas, don't let her stay up all night! I'll see you two in the morning."

Brooke smiled at Lucas and sat on the edge of his bed. "I finally got you all to myself," she joked.

Brooke watched as the machines gave Lucas life. She watched Lucas's chest go up and down as air was pushed through his lungs. It really hurt to see the man she loved in this condition. He seamed so lively yesterday when he told her he loved her. It just goes to show you you should take each moment as it comes. Never under estimate how much time you actually have. Things can always happen.

Brooke grabbed Luke's hand and it was still chilling cold.

"Lucas you need to stay warm for me," ordered Brooke. "I'm going to keep you warm ok."

Brooke grabbed a pillow off the chair and laid it next to him on the bed. She made sure she didn't touch any of the machines as she snuggled next to him. She tried not to touch him either because she didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm here with you Lucas," whispered Brooke. "I'm not going anywhere so you better not leave me either. I'll be here until you open those baby blues for me. I love you so much Broody. Please don't leave me" She fell asleep next to him in mere seconds.

meanwhile...

Nathan pulled up in front of Luke's house."You want me to come in for a while?"he asked.

"It's ok, I'm fine," answered Haley. She paused and looked at him."You know Lucas would want you to go to High Flyers right? He wouldn't want you to give up such a huge opportunity."

"I'm not going to leave him like this Hales," insisted Nathan."I would never forgive myself if he died and I was off playing basketball."

"You know if you don't go you'll miss the chance of a lifetime right?" questioned Haley.

"That's not important to me now," challenged Nathan. "He's my brother and I won't abandon him like this. I won't leave you either."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Haley.

"I want to be there when he opens his eyes," explained Nathan. "I want him to know I'm sorry for being so crappy to him. I just want him to be ok."

"I love you Nathan,"reminded Haley. "You wear this tough image for everyone to see but underneath your a softie. I love you for that. You really do care." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and got out the car. When she was out she leaned in the window and smiled. "Pick me up in the morning?"

"I'll be here," promised Nathan. "I love you Hales, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams baby," said Haley as she made her way to the front door. She opened it with her personal key.

Nathan watched until she got inside then he drove off.

Inside the house is where Haley took off her mask. She walked through the dark kitchen and went to Luke's room. She flicked on the light and looked around.

Pictures and broken glass were shattered across the floor. Haley bent down and looked at the pictures on the floor. Some were of Brooke and him and some were of herself and him. A few torn up pictures laid on the floor too.

She stood up and walked over to the wall. Small tears fell down her cheeks when she saw the remains of the vase she made him scattered across the floor. She picked up the pieces and held them in her hand.

That's when it all came to her. Peyton said Lucas had gotten drunk at Tric then he left. Her and Brooke must have been the reasons he got upset in the first place and got wasted. Which lead to him leaving and crashing. Haley burst into tears as this realization came to her.

She laid the broken pieces of glass on his nightstand and flopped on the bed. She cried herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry Lucas," she cried. "I knew I hurt you when I left and I'm so sorry."


	10. 1 month later

_I know its a short chapter but I have to leave right now.. I will write another chapter following it tonight... Please review...Love the comments you send..Also more drama to come! Dan gets way more evil!_

* * *

_**1month later**_

Lucas had been in a coma for over a month now with slight changes in his condition. Doctors were begining to lose hope in the sick boy. As for the medical bills they were beginning to reach the celling.

Nathan, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton would visit him at least once a day to tell him about how their life was going and that they needed him to wake up. They never lost hope in their friend they knew he would wake up sooner or later, he just had too.

With the passing of lifethreatening infections, failing hearts, and the doctors lost hope he had still made it. He was still alive! Maybe on a thin thread but he was alive.

Karen had still not been found by anyone. It was like she completly vanished off the face of the planet in the worst possible circumstance. Everyone needed her, mainly Lucas.

Nathan had just got done visiting Lucas and he went to Luke's house to see Haley. She had stayed their all summer and since Nathan didn't want to be away from her he stayed there too. He opened the door to see Haley casually making some mac and cheese.

"Hey cutie," Haley said to her husband. "How is Lucas today?"

He came up from behind her and hugged her waist. "Same as he's been all month."

Haley sighed and tried to not to lose hope. She had to be strong for her friend if it was the last thing she did.

Nathan looked at Haley with sadness "They will only keep him on life support for 10 more days without Karen's approval"

Haley gasped and took in a breath. "No one can find her?"

"No," Nathan answered. "Andy said she never arrived in New Zeland with him. He had people looking for her but no luck so far."

"There is no changing Dan's mind either?" she asked.

"I doubt it," he answered.

_**Later that day**_

Haley walked up the long driveway that led to Dan's home. She arrived at the door and knocked hard.

Dan opened the door and gave an evil smile when he saw it was her. "Is there a reason why you're on my porch?" he asked rudely.

Haley held back the longing instinct to slap him across his face. He always had to be an asshole! "I'm here to ask you for a favor," she mumbled.

"And what makes you think I want to help you?" he snapped.

"Because it has to do with your son," she answered.

"What Nathan is leaving you," he joked. He clapped his hands together to mock her. "Yay"

Haley rolled her eyes at the ass that stood in front of her. "Your other son"

"I have no other son," he said quickly. He tried shutting the door but Haley pushed it back open.

"Please just hear me out," she pleaded.

"Fine, you got 2 minutes," he stated. "Better start talking."

"The doctors won't leave Lucas on his life support without some sort of payment going on," she stammered. "I was just hoping you would help."

"How is this even my problem?" he asked.

"Because weather you want torecognize him as your son or not, in the end he still is!" she answered. "He needs your help."

"If I do this what do I get in return?" he asked.

"You can save his life," shouted Haley.

"Not good enough," Dan yelled back. "His life means nothing to me" He tried to shut the door again but once again she stopped him.

"Then what do you want," she asked.

He paused for a second and smiled at her. "Divorce Nathan."

Haley wasappalled by his request. "How can you ask me to do that?"

"Easy," he answered. "Nathan is too good for you. You'reruining his life by staying with him."

"I won't leave Nathan," she yelled.

"Then I won't save Lucas," he said slyly. He slammed the door behind her.

Haley nearly broke down at that instant. How could he be so evil? She stepped off the porch and got back in her car.

She needed Lucas right now, he wouldn't respond but she needed to talk with him!


	11. Dan's attempt

_Hope you like the big twist! Please review.._

* * *

Haley walked into the hospital room that harbored Lucas. She spotted Lucas peacefully laying on the bed. Over the month she had gotten use to the numerous tubes running in and out of him.

"Hey buddy," she whispered as she kissed him on the forehead. "How you doing?"

She stared at his motionless body for a second, she just wished that he would open those piercing blue eyes. She wanted him to say I missed you and most of all she needed to know he forgave her.

"Lucas can you hear me?" asked Haley as she pulled out a seat next to his bed. "If you can I want you to know we all need you to open your eyes for us." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You cant run away from your problems. You need to wake up and face them."

She let out a sigh and looked at his pale completion."Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," she asked.

He never did though. He never moved an inch.

"Dan said he'd pay for your care longer if I divorce Nathan," she added. "You wouldn't want me to do that right? Please don't force me to. Just open your eyes and make things all better. Don't make me choose between you two."

Haley herd a knock at the door and turned to see who it was. The doctor walked in with his clip board in hand. "Hello Haley," he greeted.

"Hi," she said back.

"Are you ready for tomorrow," the doctor asked."The hospital has a priest that comes when these sorts of things are done. Inless your bring some other priest?

"What are you talking about?" asked Haley. She was totally confused.

"Well taking him off the machines," he answered. "We spoke to the boys father and he says it's time."

"What are you talking about, he still has 10 days left," she shouted."And what do you mean you spoke to his father."

"His father called and arranged that we release him from the machines early because he feels Lucas is suffering," he stated. "You didn't know?"

"He can't do that," she yelled. She got up from her seat and stood up next to the doctor. "Lucas isn't suffering, he can't just pull him off life support like that."

"I'm sorry but he can" he concluded. "He clarified that he was his legal guardian so we have to. It's his son so he has the right technically."

"No he hates Lucas he's doing this just to hurt us," she screamed."He just wants him dead."

"Please calm down Ms.Scott," ordered the doctor.

"I won't calm down," she yelled. "Your going to kill my best friend." She grabbed her coat and stormed out the room in tears. She ran to her car and speeded off. "She had to try and stop this. She had to tell everyone what Dan was planning to do!"


	12. I won't let you do this

I hope you like the review! I'm typing the next chapter tomorow of this so you don't have to wait long..I'm just to tired right now... as for those of you who are reading my other stories I'm updating them all this weekend..so wait until tomorow! I hope you like this chapter..Please review I love your imput!

* * *

"Nathan," Haley screamed as she ran through the front door of Luke's house. 

Nathan grabbed her as she came running through the door. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's Lucas," she said in between breaths. "The hospital is taking him off life support tomorrow."

"WHAT," Nathan screamed.

"It's Dan's doing," she informed. "He told the hospital Lucas is suffering and he wants to take him off. The hospital said they have to do what the guardian asks."

"He can't do that," screamed Nathan.

"Yes he can and he is!" corrected Haley. "I can't lose him yet." Haley began to sob loudly. "I have to say I'm sorry for leaving. He has to forgive me and tell me he isn't mad. I need him here Nathan." She couldn't stop the tears that came flooding out.

Nathan cradled her in his arms."Hey it's ok, calm down. "

"I can't lose him," she cried again.

"We wont, Lucas will pull through, he's strong Haley," insisted Nate. Deep down he was worried, hell he was terrified. He didn't want to lose his brother either! "We need to tell Brooke and Peyton."

"Already called them," informed Haley. "They are at the hospital now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked grabbing the car keys off the kitchen table. "Let's go." He grabbed Haley's hand a led her out the door.

_**meanwhile...**_

"You can't do that," Brooke screamed at the doctor. "Lucas just started getting better you can't pull him off now."

"Mam, calm yourself," warned the doctor. "We can't do anything, I'm sorry, I wish I could help you."

"Yes you can!" yelled Peyton. "Give us more time."

"His father already signed the papers, rightfully we have to follow his orders," he informed. "I know how you feel and your probably upset but yelling at me isn't going to change anything. The best thing you can do right now is spend some time with Lucas." The doctor gave them a smile and turned and walked away.

"This is bull shit," screamed Peyton. "Where is Dan? The little rat I'll kill him!"

Brooke spotted Nathan and Haley walking down the hall. "Here comes Nate and Haley," Brooke alarmed her friend.

Haley began running down the hall into Brooke's arms. "I can't believe this is happening," Haley whispered into Brooke's ear.

"Me either," cried Brooke. "I can't loose my Broody."

Nathan watched through the small glass window through Lucas's room. Lucas was laying peacefully on the bed. "Suffering my ass," he yelled. "Where is that doctor I need to stop this right now!"

"Your wasting your time," yelled Peyton. "Me and Brooke already tried and it got us no where."

"Fine then where is my ass of a father I'll stop him in his tracks," promised Nathan.

"We passed him down the hall," added Brooke.

Nathan kissed Haley on the cheek and stormed off down the hall after Dan.

The three girls opened Luke's room and made their way to his bed.

"Come on baby, wake up for us, " whispered Brooke. "Please just wake up already."

_**meanwhile...**_

Nathan spotted Dan by the pop machine bent over grabbing a coke. Nathan waked up from behind him and shoved him hard against the machine.

Dan turned around in fury until he saw that it was Nathan, his anger soon turned to happiness. He shot an evil grin Nathan's way.

"Leave Lucas alone," screamed Nathan.

"All these years I was looked down on because I never did anything for the boy, I finally do and you yell at me for it?" he asked sarcastically.

"You better call off tomorrow or so help me god I will kill you," threatened Nathan. "Lucas is my brother and I'm not going to let him die."

"Is that a threat?" asked Dan.

"It's a promise," Nathan threatened again.

"Oh I'm so scared," Danimitated a scared guy shaking in fear. "I'm doing you a favor Nathan so just lay off."

"How is letting Lucas die a favor?" screamed Nathan.

"Less competition on the court," he added.

"First of all I could care less about that and secondly he probably can't play anymore because of his heart," informed Nathan. Another curse you gave him!"

"I'll make you a deal," bargained Dan. "I'll call of bargained and pay for Luke's medical bills if you lose Haley."

"No way," yelled Nathan.

"Then I guess your watching Lucas die tomorrow ," said Dan. "And you blame me for being a bad father. Ha, Ha, Ha."

Nathan grabbed Dan around the neck and squeezed hard. "Lucas dies and so do you,"

Dan broke free of Nathan's grip and let out a victorious laugh. "I wish you luck with that, as you can see I'm pretty hard to kill off."

"Oh I'll break that streak then," threatened Nathan. "If you do this to Lucas then you can rot in hell for all I care"

"Then I guess I'm rotting in Hell," laughed Dan s he made his way down the hall.


	13. Any last words?

_Hope you like this chapter I was proud of it myself..please review ..they inspire me! thanks for reading! Lots of Drama in this one!_

* * *

"Hey cutie," whispered Brooke. She had just returned to Luke's room after a coffee break. It was already 9pm and she planned on spending every last moment with him hoping he'd wake up.

Haley was positioned on the end of his bed. Peyton sat in the chair sideways with her legs sprawled over the edge, and Nathan was busy doing everything he could to try and convince the doctors to stop tomorrow.

Lucas laid the same way since the beginning, not one change. Although his condition had improved he still refused to wake up and face the world.

"Lucas time to wake up," insisted Peyton. "You got to leave dreamland behind. I know reality isn't as awesome but we need you here."

There was no sign of movement on Luke's behalf. Other than the constant beating of his heart monitor it was silent.

"Hey buddy can't you do this one thing for us?" begged Haley. "Wake up and I promise you everything will be better."

"Listen to Haley," ordered Peyton. "Get your ass up so we can kill you again for worrying us so bad."

"Don't say that," joked Brooke. "Giving death threats isn't the best way to wake him up. She walked over to Peyton and whispered in his ear. "We'll do that when he's already awake and there is no turning back!" Both girls laughed at their scheme.

Nathan burst through the door and let out a frustrated yell. "These stupid doctors in this place are impossible."

Haley got up and grabbed Nathan in a hug. "Calm down Nathan."

"How do you expect me to calm down, their killing my brother tomorrow,"yelled Nate. He flopped down on the edge of the bed and let out a big sigh. "And there is nothing I can do to stop it." He rested his head in his hands feeling defeated.

Haley sat down next to him and tried to comfort him. "Lucas knows your trying Nathan."

"That's not enough," he snapped. "And do you know Dan had the nerve to ask me to divorce you? He said he's stop everything if I did. What a jerk!"

Haley remained silent. She didn't tell Nathan about her encounter with Dan yet.

"How can he do this to his own sons?" asked Brooke."What father does this?He a real twisted person."

"That's Dan for you," agreed Nathan as he rose to his feet and headed for the door again.

"Nathan where are you going?" asked Haley.

"Out to save my brother," he answered.

"It's not working Nathan," yelled Haley. "You already tried and failed numerous times. The doctors aren't going to change their minds and neither is Dan!"

"I'm not going to sit around and watch Lucas die," yelled Nathan.

"No but you are wasting some of the last time you have with him," said Haley. "You're going to hate yourself if you don't take the time out and spend it with him. What's going to happen tomorrow will happen. Until then I plan on spending all the time I can with Lucas telling him how much I love him and need him. I want to make sure he knows I'm here for him. Deep down I think he can hear us and until they pull that plug tomorrow I'm going to embed it in his head that he needs to wake up. Maybe instead of screaming at every doctor in the hospital you should do the same."

Nathan looked Haley in the eyes and then at Lucas. He knew she was right! He needed to be there for his big bro right now, in more ways then one!

_**Next Morning**_

10:00 came around pretty quickly, too quickly! Everyone had stayed up all night spending the last time they had with Lucas.

The doctor came in bearing a medical chart and some comforting words. "How is everyone doing today?" he asked softly.

No one answered his greeting.

"I know you guys are upset and I know what your going through," consoled Luke's doctor. "Lucas will be at peace though."

"You don't know what were going through and Lucas isn't in pain," snapped Nathan.

The doctor knew Nathan was furious by the tone of his voice. "Look I'm totally on your side kid," he confessed. "I've tried talking to my boss and everything trying to stop this because I don't believe it's right." The young doctor looked sad. "They didn't budge though, I really tried to buy the kid more time . We can't change our policy for one person though and not the rest. Especially since his own father wants us to go through with it"

Nathan felt bad because he had been so mean to the doctor and he had really tried to help Lucas. He rose to his feet and held out his hand for the doctor to shake. "Thanks for trying," he said. "We really appreciate it. I'm also sorry for being such a jerk. Its just he's my brother and I'm not ready to lose him yet."

The doctor shook his hand. "I understand. I am truly sorry you have to go through this too."

"Yeah us too," added Nathan.

"So when are you starting?" asked Haley dreading the answer.

"The priest comes in at 11," the doctor said sadly.

Brooke turned her head trying not to show the tears swelling up...her poor baby.

"I'm sorry he apologized again. "I'll leave you guys alone with him." He left the room quietly.

Can I be alone with Lucas for a second?"asked Brooke.

Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"I think all of us want to say a few things to him alone," stated Haley.

The three of them left Brooke alone with Lucas and walked into the hall.

**Brooke**

Brooke sat on the bed and poured her heart out to Lucas.

"Lucas please don't do this to me, I love you so much," she cried. "I should have told you that when you told me but I was scared. But now I'm not! Now that's all I want to tell you. You just have to wake up though. Wake up for me and give me the chance. Please wake up baby I can't lose you."

A small tear slid down her face and onto his cheek. "I need you my Broody. I need you so much. You mean the world to me and I can't bear to lose you." She hugged him tightly. "I'll be back baby. I promise." She got up and left the room. She walked into the hallway allowing Peyton to have some time alone with him next.

**Peyton**

Peyton casually walked into the room. She was never the one who liked expressing how she felt in front of everyone. She always preferred being alone. Alone was when she let out all that she felt.

She sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Luke," she said softly. "I hate seeing you like this you know. You need to open those eyes."

She grabbed his hand and shot him a smile.

"Brooke is real lucky to have you! You're one hell of a guy to have around! I really miss having you all to myself." She laughed trying to hold back her emotions. "Lucas, Brooke needs you to wake up. She's going crazy without you. So is Haley and Nathan! They all are tearing themselves up about how they treated you when they last saw you. You need to wake up and tell them you forgive them."

She squeezed his hand lightly. "I need you too Lucas. She held back the warm tears that flooded her eyes. "Because seeing you like this is tearing me up too." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they just flooded out her eyes. "You promised you wouldn't leave me like everyone else! I lost my mom, Jake,and I even lost Elle over the summer. I can't lose you too."

She wiped her tears up with her sleeve." I promised myself I wouldn't cry and look at me I'm crying. Do you see what your doing to everyone?"

Peyton kissed him on the forehead and left the room. She met everyone in the hallway after she dried her tears.

"You go first," Nathan told Haley.

**Haley**

Haley slowly walked walked into the room and stood against the wall for a second. "Hey buddy," she managed to get out before bursting into tears like everyone else. "You remember this?" She pulled out a picture of her and Lucas when they were 12 and at a dance at school. "That was the day I cried my eyes out because my date to the dance stood me up. I got all dressed up in that powder blue dress and he didn't show up. I remember you borrowing Keith's suit and taking me even though you had made plans weeks in advance to go on that basketball trip with Skills."

"That was the day when you promised me something big! You promised me it would be us against the world. You said you would never make me cry like he did and you'd always be there to protect me."

She sat down on the bed. "Well you lied Lucas because your making me cry and I cant stop. I can't go on without you Luke you are my other half! Please don't leave me buddy, I love you. She laid her head on his chest

and cried,...

and cried ...

and cried...

She finally got up when she was all cried out and left the room to give Nathan a chance with him.

**Nathan**

He walked in the room and took a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey bro," said Nathan. "You know you're an asshole for doing this to us right?" Nathan stopped talking for a second because his voice began to crack.

"If you don't get your lazy ass up right now man I won't forgive you man. You cant just give up like this. You need to open your eyes and face everyone. You need to find the strength to wake up."

He didn't meant to yell he was just so upset. He grabbed Luke's hand.

"If you're listening to me squeeze my hand." Nathan hoped he would show some sort of movement. "Were running out of time here Luke. Squeeze my hand if you hear what I'm saying. I know you can do it just try."

Nathan waited a little while for a response but he got nothing. He started feeling ridiculous and took back his hand. Before he pulled it back Lucas squeezed it lightly though.

Nathan was shocked. "Shit!" he yelled. "Lucas you hear me don't you, open your eyes bro." He got real excited.

Nothing happened though,

"Squeeze my hand again."

Nothing happened.

A group of doctors and a priest barged through the door. Peyton, Haley and Brooke followed close behind.

"Their starting," cried Haley.

"Wait you can't," yelled Nathan.

"We have been through this son I'm sorry we have to," insisted one of the doctors.

"No!"yelled Nathan."He just squeezed my hand. He's trying to tell us something."

All three girls gave Nathan surprised looks. Was Lucas waking up?

Dan barged through the door next in a huge act. "I love you son," he cried.

All four of them looked at him in disgust and rolled their eyes.

One of the doctors walked up to Lucas and gripped his hand. He waited a few moments to see if the boy showed any sign of life. "He's not doing anything..." hesitated the doctor.

"He just did," swore Nathan. "You have to believe me!"

"What's going on?" asked Dan.

Nathan just informed us that Lucas squeezed his hand," answered Luke's doctor.

"When?" asked Brooke surprised.

"Just now," insured Nathan. "I said if you can hear me squeeze my hand and he did."

"Maybe we should post pone this and check his vitals for a sign of improvement," Luke's doctor said happy the kid might actually have a chance.

"He's lying," yelled Dan. "He's just prolonging this."

"NO I'm not," defended Nathan.

"What a coincidence he squeezes your hand 10 minutes before we pull the plug," accused Dan. "He's just lying to get more time. But I won't have it!" Dan began to fake cry. "I won't watch my son suffer like this. I guess I'll have to talk to your bosses. Hope you are ready to lose your jobs!" He stormed out the room but not before giving Nathan a sly grin.

"The man is right," said the head doctor. "Lucas isn't showing any signs that he's changing so we should continue."

"You can't," yelled Nathan.

I'm sorry," apologized the doctor. The priest began praying for Lucas and the process began.

Haley stormed out the room in tears, she couldn't handle this.

"Haley wait," yelled Nathan. She had already begun down the hall though. He couldn't leave Lucas so he couldn't go after her.

Haley ran down the hall after Dan. "Wait," she screamed.

Dan stopped and turned. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Please stop this," she cried. "Lucas is you're son."

"Only by a mistake," he added. He turned and began walking away.

"I'll do anything you want," she screamed down after him.

He turned back and grinned. "So you'll divorce Nathan?"

Haley began to cry. Leaving Nathan was the last thing she dreamed of doing. She had to save Lucas though! He meant so much to her!

"Yes if you save Lucas," she cried.

Dan grinned even bigger, he had everyone right where he wanted them!

**Meanwhile...**

Brooke cried into Peyton's chest as the priest rambled. She wasn't ready to lose Lucas. Peyton tried her best to comfort Brooke but it was hard because her heart was shattering too!

"Lucas open your eyes," screamed Nathan "I know you hear me."

The priest stopped praying and nodded back at the doctors stating he was done.

"No," cried Brooke.

The doctors made there way towards the machine to unplug it.

"LUCAS WAKE UP," screamed Nathan.

Haley and Dan shot through Luke's door.

"Lucas," screamed Nathan. "Please bro wake up. I LOVE YOU MAN."

The doctor had his hand around the plug and yanked it out.

Luke's eyes slowly opened as Dan yelled WAIT."

* * *

_something is wrong...stay tuned and find out what's different about him from before..._


	14. problems

It's short but it is something! Thans for all the reviews I hope you llike this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Every ones mouths hung open when Lucas finally opened his eyes. It was a miracle! 

"Oh my god," cried Brooke as she ran over and hugged him. "I knew you heard us. I knew you would pull through."

The doctors walked over and removed Lucas from the life support, Luke's doctor was really happy and relieved that the boy had woke up. He didn't want to have to see another young boy die. He stayed around as the other doctors left quietly.

Haley ran to Nathan in tears. "He woke up," she cried happily. "We didn't lose him."

Nathan rubbed her back and comforted her. "He's ok, everything is ok now," He gave a loving smile to Lucas but Luke never returned his gesture.

Peyton walked up to Lucas too and hugged him. "We all love you so much Lucas. We couldn't have made it without you."

Nathan shot a victorious grin towards Dan. "You lost Dad!"

Dan returned the grin but shot it at Haley instead. "Are you sure about that?" He left the room without any more words.

"I love you so much Broody." said Brooke as she grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry I ran off at first I was just scared. I do love you though and I can't picture being without you. I came back to let you know you're the one for me."

Everyone got surprised when Lucas didn't respond.

"Say something baby," asked Brooke.

"Where are you?" he croaked.

Everyone looked at each other surprised and confused.

"I'm right here baby," informed Luke. "See look at me."

"I can't see you," he groaned.

Nathan walked closer to Lucas. "What do you see Lucas?"

"Nathan? he asked.

"Yeah I'm here bro, can you see me?" asked Nathan.

"I can't see anything," yelled Lucas straining his voice some.

The doctor walked up to Lucas and waved his hands over his eyes. After getting no reaction from the kid he realized something was not right.

"Where in the hell is everyone?" yelled Lucas. He was beginning to freak out.

"Somethings wrong," concluded the doctor.

"You just figured that out?" said Nathan sarcastically.

"Someone please tell me where I am and what is going on," pleaded Lucas.

"You're in the hospital," answered the doctor. "I need you to relax son. We don't need you getting up you're heart rate." The doctor left the room to inform the other doctors something was wrong.

Brooke released his hand and stood up. She was speechless.

"What happened?" asked Lucas.

Everyone was shocked and couldn't bring them selves to answering him. They didn't expect something like this to be wrong when he woke up."

"Someone please talk to me," begged Lucas. All he saw was darkness and he was freaking out.

Brooke looked at him and felt terrible when she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Please someone talk to me," cried Lucas. A small tear slid down his cheek, everything was so overwhelming. He felt so alone and confined in the small bed. Being connected to all the various tubes and wires didn't help much. Especially since he had just woken up to this after a month of being asleep.


	15. Taken in for tests

I hope you like all the drama. More to come! Thanks to all of you who have been reading this story and a double thanks to those of you who review! If you like this chapter I hope you will again

* * *

Brooke freaked and took off out the room. She couldn't handle that Lucas was blind. She felt bad for leaving but she just needed a moment to let things settle in.

"Is anyone still there?" asked Lucas. "Please talk to me." He blinked his eyes fast thinking maybe he would be able to see something.

"I'm here Lucas," jumped in Haley. She let got of Nathan's hand and joined Lucas on the bed. She gently rubbed his back and kissed him on his forehead.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Lucas. "Because I don't like this dream." He closed his eyes for a minute and reopened them to see if anything changed.

"No you're awake," corrected Haley. "You've been in a coma for like a month and a half sweety. You finally just woke up."

"Why can't I see?" worried Luke.

"Shh..." comforted Haley. "Don't worry right now. The doctor will come back. He's probably going to run some tests on you to see why you can't. It's nothing big I bet." She glared at Peyton and Nathan and hinted for them to say something.

"Hey Lucas," whispered Peyton a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Peyt," he said back. "Damn Nate you reek."

Nathan started laughing. "You're not the best smelling either."

"Yeah, well I have an excuse," laughed Lucas. He was trying to lighten the mood some. He knew they didn't leave things o the best of terms.

"How did you know I was standing here?" asked Nathan.

"I heard you." answered Lucas.

Nathan wondered just how much Lucas had heard. Had he heard him scream I love you?"

"Did Brooke leave?" asked Lucas sadly.

"She'll be back, she just had to take care of some things," lied Peyton. "We're so happy you woke up though. Perfect timing too."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucas.

"Long story, we'll tell you later," jumped in Nathan. He didn't want Lucas getting upset over Dan right now.

"Is my mom here?" asked Lucas hopeful. No one got the chance to answer him.

A group of doctors came in the room ready to take Lucas in for some tests.

"Hey Lucas I'm your doctor," he informed. "How do you feel right now? Can you see anything at all?"

"I hate hospitals and no I can't," snapped Lucas. He really did hate the whole hospital scene.

"Well hopefully you will be out of here soon, maybe in a weeks time if everything goes well," said the doctor trying to cheer him up. "We have to take some tests right now to see why you cant see anything ok."

Lucas nodded and closed his eyes.

"We'll be back later when you get back," promised Haley. "Don't worry too much ok. Everything is going to be fine."

"Tell Brooke hi," mumbled Lucas.

"She'll see you later too," promised Haley.

Lucas grinned softly, he really wanted to talk to her.

All three left the room and let the doctors do what they had to do. The took a seat on a bench in the hall and waited.

"We almost lost him," cried Haley." We were all so wrapped up in our own life's that we weren't thinking about each other. We all have been drifting further apart."

Peyton hugged her tight. "I guess it was one big wake up call."

"It's not one I want to live through again," insisted Haley.

"I'm going to go find Brooke," said Peyton. "She looked freaked and I want to see if she's ok. She has been waiting for Lucas to wake up all this time and I don't think she expected it to be this way." Peyton took off down the hall after her friend.

Haley looked at Nathan who looked deep in thought. "What is it?" she asked.

"Why did Dan come back?" he wondered. "And he yelled stop."


	16. Everything is different I cant take it

_Sry for the long wait! I am on spring break all week so I'll try and ud all my stories! Thank you to all of you who have been patiently waiting for an ud...I really appreciate ur support with all my stories...thanks again and please tell me what you think...i know it's kinda short. I'm done with drivers trainng too now so I'll have more time to ud..._

_LOVE ASHLEY_

* * *

Lucas laid in an x-ray table feeling alone and confused. Everything was dark and he already hated that he couldn't see the people surrounding him. He had woken up to a complete and utter nightmare. 

Lucas moved his arm slightly and a sharp pain shot through his right shoulder. He winced and came to the conclusion that he must have hurt it. He groaned quietly as the pain heightened. He wasn't doing that again that was for sure!

"What's going on?" asked Lucas unaware of his surroundings.

"Just relax son," comforted his doctor. "We'll be done soon. Just some X-Rays"

Lucas sighed and waited patiently as they did a number of tests on him.

**_Conference later that day_**

"Whats wrong with him?" Nathan asked the doctor anxiously.

"Please sit down you four," urged the doc.

Brooke didn't like how he said that. She knew he had bad news by the tone in his voice. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked.

The doctor smiled softly and finally told them the truth. "Lucas had a huge blow to his head in the accident," the doctor said slowly.

"Yeah, and...," bugged Nathan.

"Well we didn't catch it before because we were wrapped around all his other heath complications but due to the extensive blow there was some hemorrhaging in his brain."

"Is it bad?" asked Haley.

"Well we now know why he probably sustained in a coma for so long," said the doc. "He's lucky he regained consciousness

at all."

"Is it bad though?" Haley repeated.

"He is alive but he lost all visibility with the accident," the doctor said sadly. "He had a massive blow to his head. I'm surprised he isn't paralyzed actually."

"So he is blind?" asked Peyton.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor answered sadly.

"Will he ever get his sight back?" jumped in Brooke.

"There have been rare cases in which the patient regained his vision but its highly doubthful." he answered. "It's like one in every 10,000 patients."

Brooke flinched at the thought of Lucas not being able to see. She couldn't believe things turned out like this. He was supposed to wake up and everything was supposed to be ok. She expected things to go back to the way they were before . She never expected him to be blind. She couldn't pass up the thought of him never being able to see her again. He couldn't do what he used to now. He would always need help. He would have to depend on everyone all the time.

"Does he know yet?" asked Nathan knowing Lucas was going to be crushed when he found out.

"No," added the doc. "Were not going to tell him this so soon. He could have a serious mental breakdown and he has enough strain on his heart as it is. All the doctors decided to hold off for about a week until we break the news. We want him to regain his strength some. We'd appreciate it if you wait to tell him too."

"We understand," agreed Peyton.

"Now as you know along with his blindness he's going to need therapy on his shoulder again, he'll need to be put on his heart medication again along with a list of other medications. His lung that collapsed is in poor condition too so he might experience times where he can't breathe. If that happens he needs to be rushed here. If that does happens he will probably need an organ transplant to replace that lung unfortunately. "

Brooke sighed, she felt bad for Lucas but she couldn't help feeling worse for herself.

"He also might experience some dizziness ,vomiting, and frequent headaches due to some of the medication he's taking," said the doc " We will no longer feed him through a tube so he is going to have to begin eating again. He probably wont be able to consume much of anything at first and what he does get down most likely we'll see again. If we must we'll feed him through the tube again but we would wrather not. He needs to try and eat on his own and gain some of the weight he lost ."

Brooke turned her head as small tears came to the surface. She wanted her old Lucas back. The one she fell in love with. The one that would lift her off her feet and spin her in circles on the dance floor, the one that read everything in sight, the one that would laugh at all her corny jokes, she wanted him back to the way he was not thing he was now. She knew when he kissed he before the accident that they were meant to be but now she wasn't sure anymore. As selfish as it sounded she didn't know if she could love him being blind.

"Thanks for everything doc," commented Nate. "We really appreciate everything you have done for him. Now on the whole money issues where do we stand on that?"

"We can go over the money issues later, go see Lucas now that he is awake." the doctor said smiling.

"Thanks," said Haley. "Thank you so much."

The doctor opened the door for everyone and led the down the hall to Luke's room. "The nurses are in there right now getting him settled in bed, they should be done soon and you can go in."He smiled and walked down the hall leaving everyone waiting by Luke's door.

"I still can't believe Luke is blind," spoke Peyton. "It's going to be weird."

"Remember tell Lucas the tests aren't in yet and they don't know what's wrong," reminded Nathan. "We don't want to get him all upset because he just woke up."

"We wont," agreed Haley.

The nurses opened Luke's door and came out. "You kids can go in now," a little old woman insured.

"Nathan nodded and waked through the doors followed by Haley. Peyton waited for Brooke but she didn't budge from her spot.

"Come on lets go in," urged Peyton.

Brooke just stood there and looked in the doorway at Lucas on the bed. The dull stare in his once beaming eyes.

"What are you waiting for Brooke?" asked Peyton.

"I can't," cried Brooke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peyton surprised.

"I can't talk to him right now, not like this," cried Brooke.

"Brooke come on don't be stupid," said Peyton.

"I'm sorry but I can't face him right now," swore Brooke. "He can't even see me Peyton. Do you know how everything is going to change now? It won't ever be the same"

"Brooke, Lucas needs us to be there for him," yelled Peyton as she shut his door. She didn't want Lucas to overhear. "He needs to know that we aren't going to just abandon him. Now more then ever. I understand that you're scared but imagine how he is feeling."

"Peyton you don't understand," cried Brooke. "He was supposed to wake up and we were supposed to be together. He still probably thinks I ran away from us and didn't want to be with him."

"Be there for him now then Brooke, don't run from him again," insisted Peyton. "He asked for you before he went in for tests. I lied and told him you had an emergency. Don't make me lie to him again."

Brooke just stood there quietly.

"He loves you Brooke," added Peyton. "And I know you love him. See what happens ok. Please?"

"I'm sorry Peyton I just need some time," Brooke said turning and walking off down the hall.

"Brooke, " Peyton yelled after her but she didn't come back. "Damn," Peyton said under her breath. She quietly opened Luke's room to see Nathan and Haley sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Peyton's here Luke," informed Haley trying to help her friend.

"Hey," Lucas said quietly. He was still getting used to things and everything felt strange.

"Where is Brooke?" mouthed out Haley quietly.

"She took off," Peyton mouthed back.

Nathan rolled his eyes. He was starting to get angry with Brooke.

"So how you feeling Luke?" asked Peyton taking a seat on a chair next to his bed.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders but soon regretted that choice when his right one began hurting. He quickly grabbed his shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You ok buddy," asked Nathan worried.

Lucas nodded his head instead this time and opened his eyes. They were filled with tears and a look of pain.

It killed everyone to see him in pain like this. They could tell he was really scared.

"Do you want us to get the doctor?" asked Haley.

Lucas shook his head no and used his left arm to wipe his tears away some. He hated crying in front of people.

Haley sighed and squeezed Luke 's hand. "Were all here if you need anything ok Luke."

Lucas didn't say anything he just sat there quietly.

"Talk to us bro," urged Nathan. "Tell us if anything is wrong."

"Where is Brooke?" asked Lucas, his voice crackling.

"Didn't she go by the gift shop to pick up some decorations Peyton?' lied Nathan

"Yeah, she wanted to make sure you're room is all nice looking Luke," Peyton answered keeping up with the lie.

Lucas nodded again but he couldn't help but think she was avoiding him. He smiled trying not to show that he felt hurt.

* * *

_More drama to come...Lucas gets to go home and finds out the truth...hes not the only one...Lucas has a hard time dealing and grows distant because Brooke keeps aviding him. Where is Karen too?_


	17. Finding my way to you in the night

_Hi, sorry for the long wait hope you like the new chapter please read and review...thanks..lots of brucas and lots of drama coming for naley..._

* * *

Lucas laid on the hospital bed anxiously for his second night in a row after he woke up. He was really uncomfortable and for some reason he was sweating like a pig. Sweat was pouring down his face like water down a faucet. Everyone was forced to go home for the night for visiting hours so he was left in his room alone. Hospitals were terrifying enough to him let alone he couldn't see anything around him too. It all felt surreal and like some horrible nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

All at once he had an urge to scream at the top of his lungs, he wanted to scream his life away. Why did the horrible things always happen to him? He soon realized feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to help anything. He was now just a worthless pit of a being, someone who now had to rely on everyone else to do simple daily tasks. So much for being independent huh? To top it all off no one would tell him what in the hell was the matter in the first place and why he couldn't see, or if he'd have to live like this forever.

Lucas laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, it's not like it mattered anyways. He found himself coming up short of air too, each breath took effort, more than he was used to. Deep breaths he kept telling himself, he wanted out of this crappy hospital so no way was he going to show any signs of weakness. It was out of the question.

He tried relaxing and closing his eyes but he was haunted by his past. The image of shattered glass and skidding cars kept keeping him awake. He never knew what it was like to be terrified of something but now he did. Cars just didn't have a soft spot for him or the rest of the Scott family. After 3 near fatal deaths all involving cars he was ready to call it quits for a while.

Lucas just breathed in deeply trying to relax, even though it wasn't helping much. He found himself calming down slightly with the image of Brooke in his mind. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo linger in the air still, fading as it may, he still smelt it. If only he could see her, just to clear the air. Apparently she didn't love him back but he couldn't help but want to hear the sound of her voice still. Even if she wasn't ready to give him her heart he was all too ready to give his to her.

Meanwhile…

Brooke sat awake in Peyton's bed waiting for her to get home. She knew they were heading home by now because visiting hours ended around this time.

She had been sobbing all day with the thought of Lucas being blind. He was support to be perfect, selfish as it seems she needed someone sturdy to depend on not someone who can't even see her.

"B Davis you here?" yelled Peyton walking through the hall and into her bedroom.

"Yeah," she answered not even bothering to dry up her tears.

Peyton hoped on the bed and flopped next to Brooke. "You ok?"

"No," snapped Brooke.

Peyton didn't say anything back. As much as she felt bad for Brooke, she felt even worse seeing the look on Lucas's face when they had told him once again Brooke was too busy to stop by. He had to know by now she was avoiding him.

"Lucas asked for you again," hinted Peyton.

"I can't talk to him right now, I'm not ready," cried Brooke.

"Brooke you can't avoid him forever," insisted Peyton.

"I'm not avoiding him," defended Brooke. "I just need time to let things settle in."

"You should have seen Luke's face this morning when we told him you couldn't make it by to see him again," told Peyton. "He looked crushed."

"Tell him I'm sorry," asked Brooke.

"Why don't you tell him yourself," snapped Peyton. "He's hurting Brooke the least you could do is be there for him right now, just imagine how how must feel. You know if the situation was reversed Lucas wouldn't even hesitate to be there for you, he's be there holding your hand the whole time."

"I'll try and see him tomorrow," promised Brooke.

"Weren't you the one that promised him that if he woke up you would never leave his side?" reminded Peyton. "You said you would be there for him NO MATTER WHAT!"

Brooke fidgeted with the button on her sweater not knowing what to say.

"He loves you so much Brooke just knowing that you stood behind him would probably mean the world to him," hinted Peyton. "Don't make me be the one to tell him tomorrow that once again the woman he loves can't bear to see him." Peyton got up and left Brooke to think for a little while, she knew reality would sink in and Brooke would realize she was being wrong.

Brooke stirred on the bed and thought for a while. She found herself tearing up again but for different reasons. What kind of person was she? A cruel and mean one was all that came to her mind…Peyton was right! She was such a mean person for avoiding Lucas like she was. What kind of person abandons their friend because they can deal themselves?

Brooke found herself bawling, she felt horrible now. She couldn't stop. She crunched herself in a little ball and cried for the millionth time of the day.

Meanwhile…

Nathan barged through the doors at the beach house to find Dan sipping some wine at the counter.

"Well hello son," mocked Dan in his manacle way.

"You lost dad," screamed Nathan.

"How did I lose son?" Dan asked knowing he was going to have another blowout with Nathan in mere seconds.

"You have no hold over us anymore," shouted Nathan. "Lucas woke up on his own and for once you couldn't take someone I love away from me."

"I've never taken anyone from you," yelled Dan.

"You drove mom away basically and you drove Haley away too," yelled Nathan. "Guess what though Haley came back for good and just like Lucas they slid out of the controlling grip of yours. It's my turn now, good riddens. Stay the hell away from me dad."

"You sure Haley is back for good?" laughed Dan.

"She's still here isn't she?" Nathan said starting to walk out the door he so rudely barged into.

"She may be here but she doesn't love you like you think she does," hinted Dan.

"That's where you are wrong dad," Nathan said almost out the door.

"She told me she was willing to divorce you so you tell me," Dan said knowing he still held that grip around the people he wanted.

Nathan turned around and shoved Dan into the wall abruptly. "I'm tired of your lies dad."

"Oh this is no lie," promised Dan.

"Shut up, Haley loves me and she wouldn't just divorce me," screamed Nathan.

Dan pulled out of Nathan's grip and opened the top drawer of his desk. He pulled out a packet of signed divorce papers. "This proof enough son?"

Nathan snatched the papers out of Dan's hands and studied them carefully. He couldn't believe he was telling the truth. Haley had signed them for real. She actually was ready to give up on their marriage.

"I asked her to sign them at the hospital and she didn't even hesitate," lied Dan. In reality she had only signed them to save Lucas. She never had any intention to actually divorce Nathan.

"She wouldn't," Nathan said clearly heartbroken.

"I tried to tell you son, your better than her," Dan said placing a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan just reacted in sucker punching Dan across the face.

"What in the hell Nathan," screamed Dan.

"That was for trying to kill Lucas," screamed Nathan. He sucker punched Dan another time but harder. "That was for going behind my back and getting Haley to divorce me. Stay out of my life." Nathan stormed off gripping the divorce papers in his hand tightly.

Dan just stood there shocked and rubbing the side of his face. He smiled knowing he had ultimately got what he wanted in the end.

Meanwhile…

Brooke tried falling asleep but she couldn't stop thinking about Lucas and how lonely he must feel. She glanced at the clock; it was already 9:38. That was 38 minutes past visiting hours.

Brooke glanced at the door and back at the clock.

"Who cares," Brooke said jumping up and off the bed. She quickly headed out the bedroom swinging her purse behind her.

Peyton sat at the kitchen table smiling. She didn't even have to ask, she knew best friend well enough to know what she was up to. On Brooke's way out the door she threw her the car keys and gave her an approving nod.

Brooke smiled and rushed out into the car. She took off down the street at full speed; she had to see him tonight!

When she arrived at the hospital she walked to the front desk.

"Hello," greeted Brooke.

"Visiting hours are over young lady," snapped an old woman nurse behind the desk.

"I'm not here for that," lied Brooke. "I need a doctor." Brooke let out a few fake coughs and gripped her stomach.

The nurse smiled, that had to be the worse fake cough she had heard in her entire life. "You finally here to see the cute blonde boy? The one you stayed with all the time when he was unconscious?"

"Yeah," Brooke sad sadly knowing she was caught.

The nurse smiled. "I'll give you ten minutes and I got to kick you out, I can cover the room until then." She winked at Brooke. "Go get him girl."

"Thanks," Brooke said happily as she sneaked into Luke's room quietly. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. He was propped up in bed with his eyes closed and resting on some pillows. She was unsure if he was awake or not.

She stood by the end of his bed and looked down at him. She hated seeing him like this. She covered her eyes for a second trying to hold back a flood of tears; she didn't want to break down in front of him.

Lucas opened his eyes, which made Brooke jump a little.

"That you Cheery?" asked Lucas hopefully.

Brooke sighed, "How did you know it was me?"

"You're my Brooke I always know when you're close to me," Lucas said trying to place where her voice was coming from.

Brooke smiled, she loved him so much!

"Where are you?" asked Lucas holding out his hand.

Brooke grabbed his hand and sat next to him on the bed carefully. "I'm right here."

"I've been missing you," Lucas said sadly. "Are you mad at me because of what I said before you left for the summer?"

"No, I'm not mad at you Broody, I never was," promised Brooke. "She felt horrible for making him feel like it was his fault.

"I'm sorry, I never should have sprung that on you like I did," apologized Luke. "I was being my stupid self."

"I'm glad you told me how you felt," cried Brooke.

"You are?" Lucas said surprised.

"Of course I am," Brooke said letting her emotions get the best of her. She started to cry; she couldn't hold it back anymore.

Lucas pulled his hand out from under hers and felt his way on her face. He gently rubbed away her falling tears. "It's ok if you don't love me back, I understand if you don't." Luke's voice was beginning to crack.

Brooke hugged Lucas without thinking, she couldn't help it. "I do love you. I've always loved you Broody, I never stopped loving you."

_Will Karen ever be found? How will Nathan react when he talks to Haley? Can Lucas handle being blind or is it going to drive him over the edge?_


	18. Waking up from a nightmare

_Sorry for the long wait I'm writing the next chapter right now...It was going to be longer but I wanted to leave you thinking a little at the end so yeah... the next chapter should be up faster becasue I already have 4 pages typed up of it..._

_thanks for the reviews I'd love to get some more of you're opinions...thanks and hope you like it

* * *

_

**_12pm_**

Lucas walked through an eerie gray fog unaware of what was just beyond his footsteps.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" he yelled.

Silence…

He had been walking in circles for what seamed like an eternity. Miles and Miles of uncertainty and confusion. The air was thick and unbearable to breathe in. Feelings were a nuisance wherever he was because he felt hardly anything. Not cold or hot not happy nor sad. Not even fear was felt in a place all so strange. Maybe because it all felt familiar, he felt as if he had been here before. Some familiarity was the only thing that kept him walking, it kept him interested.

"Can anyone hear me?" he yelled into the fog. He had already realized yelling was probably useless but what other options did he have?

Still no answer so he decided to take a break. He searched his surroundings, but the smoke and the fog was too thick. Nothing was in plain sight.

"Hello," he continued yelling.

Nothing but a quiet echo of his voice was heard.

"Arrr, "he growled. "Where in the hell am I?" He grabbed his hair nearly ready to pull it out when he heard something faint.

He relaxed and listened closely to the only sound he had heard for hours.

It sounded like squealing tires coming from in front of him. He listened even more careful. Another squeak in the tires and a faded sound of screams had him completely aware.

What was that he thought to himself.

More squeaks and grumbles came from something far away. He listened as the sounds became louder as the minutes passed.

Surprisingly the fog started to fade as the sounds came closer. The screams were now piercing and sounded too familiar.

In the distance he could now see a shape of something coming towards him. He wanted to walk away but his feet wouldn't carry him. He couldn't move from the spot he had stopped at. His heart began to race and his feet began trembling as the object came closer.

The fog was nearly invisible now but the object in front of him was taking more shape. It looked oddly familiar to the shape of a car, a speeding one. It looked like his car.

The sound of the squealing tires filled Luke's ears. A deep low rumble came from the speeding hunk of medal. It quickly rolled forward picking up speed. The tires glided on the gravel road like a thin sheet of ice, sliding closer and closer to his mounted body.

With his legs planted firmly he just watched as the car came closer. He covered his ears with his palms as the squeaking became unbearable to withstand. At this moment some feeling returned to him. The feeling of fear was taking over all sense of awareness.

He stared into the windshield of the car. What feared him the most was who he saw behind the driving seat. It looked like himself, a trueborn spitting image of himself. It couldn't be him though could it? Not unless he had a twin brother. That was highly unlikely though considering his family track record. Who was it then? What in the hell was going on? Why was he in the middle of nowhere about to be blindsided by his own speeding car. He stopped asking questions when he realized the car was about to smash his body into pieces along the ground.

"Help," he screamed as he felt the bumper of the car brush along his legs. The car was within inches from his body, the familiar man inside screaming as well when all of a sudden everything disappeared. He wasn't on the road anymore he was somewhere else. What had just happened?

He was standing in a room about 5 feet away from his best friend Haley. She was sitting in a little oak chair talking lightly.

"Hey buddy," she whispered in a sad tone.

Lucas let out a calm breath. Finally he was with someone he knew. "Oh my god Hales, thank god you're here. "I thought I was going to go nuts, you will never believe the freaky dream I just had. "

Tears began streaming down his friends face.

"Haley what's wrong?" questioned Lucas He went to engulf her in a hug but realized his feet were stuck to the floor like before. He couldn't go anywhere again. "Not again." This had to be some messed up dream it just had to be.

"Please open you're eyes Lukie," begged Haley. "Remember it's suppose to be us against the world?"

"Then why did you leave this year?" snapped Lucas still a little hurt by her actions. "Who in the hell are you talking to also?" He was really starting to get annoyed with everything.

Lucas looked around but no one was there but him and Haley. He heard his name being mentioned but she wasn't looking at him when she talked she was looking to her side.

"Please Luke, I can't go on without you," whispered Haley.

Lucas felt his heart warm up for her again. He missed her so much.

All of a sudden a hospital bed appeared next to her bearing another spitting image of himself.

"Not again, not again," he freaked. "I got to wake up from this damn dream." Lucas began pinching his arm and shaking his head back and fourth. After minutes had passed he realized he was acting like an idiot. Nothing was happening, he was still in the same messed up place just this time his arm hurt.

"I love you Luke," Haley said bursting into sobs and kissing the kid on the bed softly. "If you open you're eyes I swear things will be better I promise."

"Aww Hales," insisted Luke. "Haley please don't cry, I lov….." He was cut off in mid sentence and brought to another place.

"NO," shrieked Lucas in annoyance. "Not again."

He was shifted into another reality against his wishes anyways. Lucas wondered if he'd know anyone this time. He wondered if he'd ever wake up from this messed up dream.

When I wake up I swear I'm going to insist those doctors take me off what ever drugs they have me on Lucas thought to himself.

"Open you're damn eyes now," screamed a tall dark haired boy in the new place he was in.

Lucas stood behind the boy, unable to see his face yet. He was unable to know his true identity. The voice was familiar however and he had a funny feeling who it was. The boy also seemed to be shaking something on a bed but what? Lucas had another funny feeling about that too. With the way the events were going he was almost certain he was the one laying on the bed.

"You can't do this, you can't do this to me," yelled the dark haired boy again.

It was Nathan, he guessed right. He knew his brothers voice well enough. He was crying though, actually more like sobbing. Something Nathan rarely ever did, he usually like the image of a tough ass. This dream was getting weirder and weirder.

"Come on Luke breathe," Nathan screamed again.

Lucas cringed at his name being called. He had a feeling it was him again but he really didn't want it to be this time. He went to walk over there and was surprised he actually could this time. Luke ran in front of Nathan only to be shocked by the pale and lifeless body lying on the stretcher. He knew it was him but he never imagined himself looking that bad. What freaked him mostly was the flat line beeping on the heart monitor.

"Lucas get up, get you're scrawny ass up now," yelled Nathan. "You can't die on us."

When had he died Lucas thought?

"Wake up," cried screamed Nathan again.

That's when Lucas really began to freak out. What if he was dead now? What if that was the reason all these freaky things were happening. Maybe he wasn't dreaming. Maybe he had died in the crash and had been dead along. Where was the bright light though? Why was he in such a retched place going over memories he didn't even remember happening?

What about Brooke? He thought he had just talked to her. They had just talked the night before at the hospital. She said she loved him back. What if that never happened though? What if he dreamed that up too and she was off in California baking in the sun with a ton of hot guys?

NO! This couldn't be happening. Not now. He had a full life ahead, what in the hell was going on?

"Breathe," cried Nathan as he fell to his knees next to the bed.

Lucas had never seen his brother this way before. He had walked up to him and reached out his hand. Nathan just went right through it.

"NO," Lucas freaked. He started crying himself." This can't be happening. NOOOOOOOOOOOO…."

He was taken to yet another place but this place was dark…he couldn't see anything. He just heard voices all around him, people calling his name.

"Not again," he cried. He was having trouble breathing in this place. His head was pounding with all the people talking and the constant beeping coming from all directions. In this place feelings weren't a nuisance, he was sure he felt pain. He was in a lot of pain. Every inch of his body nearly hurt in one way or another

He felt confined in the new place too. He felt somewhat pinned down with pressure.

He took in another breath but didn't get any air. Streams of tears began pouring out the corners of his eyes as it pained him to even breathe.

He gasped once again but still he got no air. He felt weak and tired, something he didn't feel in the other three places.

All the voices too, he heard so many voices around him. His head pounded and pounded. He felt as if he had arrived in hell and his chest was burning from the inside out.

"Relax," he heard a lot of people say but he was overwhelmed. He was tired of all the confusion. Everything was all so dark and he hated it. He wondered if he was going to see another frightening image of himself dieing somewhere. He wondered when he was going to be shot into another place. He wanted to talk to someone. He needed to talk to someone.

Tears became pouring down his eyes even more when he began to cough hard. He still wasn't able to breathe but now each cough had his body jerking violently. Each jerk meant pain; He hated this new place.

"Lucas take in deep breaths," someone said softly. Who was this person and why couldn't he see him?

"Where are you?" Luke croaked.

"I'm right in front of you," said a masculine voice.

"You can hear me?" Lucas choked out in between violent coughs. He was ecstatic that someone actually was replying to him.

"Yes, now I need you to take in a deep breath ok," the man asked.

Lucas tried but was unsuccessful. He felt as if his head was some giant balloon that was going to burst any moment. "I can't breathe." He was crying so hard that he his eyes were beginning to burn slightly.

"I can't breathe," he repeated, He felt like he was going to black out from the loss of oxygen too.

"Sharon I need you to put him out we have to get him hooked up to a ventilator quickly." Lucas heard the man say.

"What, wait," Lucas freaked. What were they talking about? Where in the hell was he? He tried moving in fear but something pressed him down.

"Calm down Lucas everything will be ok just relax," he heard the man say.

Lucas began gasping for air, his chest stinging with every bit of air he tried to suck in.

"Put it in his Iv," instructed the voice. "Hurry."

"Where am I?" Lucas asked.

"You're in the hospital son," the voice said moments before he lost all traces of awareness and thought.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Haley waited up at Nathan's house until 2 in the morning; her husband was still a no show. He hadn't come home yet. She wondered where he could be so late at night. She had left him like three voicemails but he didn't respond back yet.

She went to walk into the kitchen when the house phone started ringing. Debb wasn't home so she figured she would answer it.

"Nathan?" she answered hoping it was him.

"Um hello, this is Tree hill county hospital calling," said the doctor on the other end.

Haley was disappointed that it wasn't Nathan. She hoped it would have been. Why would the hospital be calling at 2 in the morning though?

"Hello this is Haley." She assured

"I'm calling on the behalf of Lucas Scott, I was informed to call you're house if I couldn't reach Mr. Nathan Scott on his cell."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Haley now worried for Lucas too. "Is Lucas ok?"

"Yes and no," answered the doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Haley not even giving the doctor time to explain.

"Well he's resting now but he had a serious breathing attack about an hour ago and we had to insert a ventilator back into his lungs," told the doctor.

Haley remained silent now.

"He was having some kind of panic attack that caused his heart rate to turn irregular so we had to wake him up and he freaked out," informed the doctor. He wouldn't calm down and breathe on his own so we had to put him out and insert the ventilator for his own good."

"When will he wake up?" asked Haley.

"Well we only injected a two hour dose of drugs so any time after that he should be just resting." answered the doc.

"When can we see him?" asked Haley.

"Well visiting hours start at 6 but he will be groggy from the morpheme we placed him on," the man informed.

"Ok, thank you, call if anything else goes wrong please," thanked Haley.

"Sure Miss," the doctor said hanging up.

Now Haley definitely wasn't going to be able to sleep. Where was Nathan? She really wanted to talk to someone.

She figured she'd call Peyton.

She waited as the phone ringed twice and someone finally picked up

"Who is this?" hissed Peyton.

"It's me Haley," she answered now regretting calling Peyton instead of someone else. She didn't think she'd be so cranky.

"Oh hey Haley," she said a little nicer. Peyton turned on the light next to her side of the bed trying hard not to wake Brooke up. She wasn't in the mood to hear her talk about Lucas anymore.

"I'm calling about Nathan," said Haley. "He didn't come home and I don't know why."

Peyton sighed, why was she always called when her friends had relationship problems?

"Did you call his cell?" she asked knowing Haley probably called it ten times already.

"I left him tons of messages," worried Haley. He was suppose to go out to dinner with me tonight."

"I'm sorry Hales, haven't heard from him," Peyton said sincerely,

"Ok," Haley muttered.

Brooke opened her eyes to the light and stared at her friend. "Who's on the phone?" she said sleepily and slightly annoyed with the light.

"Oh Lucas had some complications tonight too," informed Haley. "They put him back on the ventilator."

"What," Peyton said now sitting up. "Why?"

"Who's on the phone P. Sawyer?" repeated Brooke.

"Haley," answered Peyton.

"What does she want?" asked Brooke.

"Peyton you there?" asked Haley noticing she didn't hold her friends attention.

"Yeah," Peyton answered putting her finger up to hush Brooke for a sec.

Brooke huffed in annoyance and closed her eyes again.

"Is he ok?" asked Peyton.

"I'm pretty sure," answered Haley. "I'm going to see him right when visiting hours open at six."

"Me and Brooke will meet you at the hospital ok," insisted Peyton.

Brooke's eyes shot open again at the mention of hospital. Was something wrong with her Lucas? She sat up next to Peyton this time trying not to be impatient.

"Ok call me if you talk to Nathan too," Haley said hanging up the phone.

"Promise," Peyton said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked not even letting Peyton put down her phone yet. "Is Lucas ok?"

"There were a few complications," answered Peyton trying not to freak Brooke out too much.

"What kind of….," Brooke was cut off by some loud knocking at the front door.

Peyton jerked up surprised. What in the hell who would be here so late at night? "One second let me get the door, " said Peyton jumping off the bed.

"Wait Peyton, answer me," ordered Brooke jumping off the bed after her friend. She was really worried and getting angry that Peyton wasn't answering her.

Peyton ran to the pounding door before they woke up her father. "One second,"

"Peyton," Brooke snapped after her. "What is wrong with Lucas?" She grabbed her friend on the shoulder but Peyton just opened the door.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked surprised noticing him at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you mind if I crash here for the night?" he asked looking down at the ground.

"No come on in," Peyton insisted opening the door. "Let me call Haley though she's been worried about you."

"NO wait," yelled Nathan. "Don't tell her I'm here."

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other confused and then looked at Nathan.

"But why?" they both asked in unison.

* * *

_Will Lucas be ok? Will he ever regain his sight? Will Nathan stay mad at Haley over the divorce papers? Will Karen ever return?_


	19. Always and forever

_**Please read and review. I was a tad disappointed with last chapter's interest. If you have any comments even constructive critism (no harshness) then please tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it! This chapter lacks a lot of Lucas and I'm sorry it's just I felt I should get the hole Naley scene settled first.

* * *

**_

_Nathan stood on the other side of the door. "Do you mind if I crash here for the night?"_

"_Let me call Haley she'd been worried for you," insisted Peyton._

"_No wait," yelled Nathan._

_**Chapter 19- Always and forever**_

"But why?" Peyton and Brooke asked in unison.

"I don't want to talk to her right now," insisted Nathan.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" asked Peyton closing the door behind Nathan.

"No I just found out some unfortunate details," Nathan said flopping down on Peyton's love seat. "I'd really appreciate if we'd not talk about it!"

"Wait Peyton, you said Haley called over Lucas," reminded Brooke. "What's wrong, is he ok?"

Nathan looked up at Peyton. "Did something happen to him?"

"Yeah Haley told me they called you're cell but you were unreachable," told Peyton. "He must have been dreaming and when he woke up he freaked out because he didn't know what was going on and couldn't see anything to reassure him he was just dreaming. He had a panic attack and stopped breathing."

"Oh my god," worried Brooke.

"Haley told me they had to put him back on the ventilator," worried Peyton. "You know what that means!"

"Have they told him yet that he's blind for good?" asked Nathan.

"NO, the doc said there is still a small chance he could regain his sight," corrected Brooke. She still had a ton of hope for him. She didn't want to accept that he might always be blind.

Peyton turned and looked at Brooke sadly. "You know the chances are slim Brooke," She hugged Brooke briefly, she felt so horrible for her.

"Lucas is going to literally go crazy when he's told the truth," insisted Nathan. "You know Luke!" He grabbed a small pillow off the floor and placed it under his head. "Are both of you hitting the hospital at six?"

"I am!" jumped in Brooke. "I want to make sure he knows were there for him!"

"Wake me up!" insisted Nathan. He closed his eyes and nestled his head into the pillow. He flipped off his shoes and swung his feet along the couch.

"Night!" Peyton said heading back into the bedroom to get a good nights sleep for once. She hoped nobody else called.

Brooke on the other hand sat down beside Nathan and pressed the whole Haley issue. "You want to talk Nate?"

"Not really," he said without opening his eyes.

"Why are you crashing here instead of at your place?" she pressed.

Nathan turned around on the sofa and looked up at her. He knew she wasn't going to give up her suspicions and shed just continue to nag him until he talked.

"I didn't want to know if it was true." he whispered.

Brooke scooted closer to him and smiled softly. "You didn't want to know if what was true?"

Nathan twisted his arm around to his back and pulled out a wad of papers that were sticking in his jeans. He threw them at Brooke.

"What are these?" she asked picking up the papers and looking at them.

"The end to our marriage, "he said sadly.

"What?" questioned Brooke not believing what was in front of her own eyes.

"She signed them," Nathan said sitting up.

Brooke scooted closer now, "Where did you get these?"

"My wonderful shit hole of a father," snapped Nathan.

Brooke sighed and put the divorce papers down. If Dan was behind this something was definitely off!

"I know how that sounds," jumped in Nathan. "I didn't believe it at first either until I saw her name signed neatly along the dotted lines."

'There has to be some explanation!" insisted Brooke. "Haley wouldn't sign these without telling someone first or talking to you."

"I don't know," Nathan murmured. "I would have never signed them though. I love her with all of my heart Brooke and for some reason I always believed she felt the same." He was now tearing up.

Brooke didn't even look at him; she just wrapped her arms around him tightly and let him cry. "Nathan listen to me!" He hugged her back, muffling his sniffles on her shoulder. "I know how it feels to love someone and them not return the gesture! It hurts! Haley came back to you though. She loves you! I know that for a fact because when I see her look at you I see that little glisten in her eye. I used to have the same look when I looked at Lucas, I still do. You do too!"

"Why would she go through Dan and sign the divorce papers then?" he mumbled as he tried to dry up his tears. He liked putting on the macho strong act and this emotional breakdown thing wasn't helping.

"You should talk to her about that not me," she whispered back finally letting go of him

Nathan pulled his sleeve to his eyes and wiped the tears away. His eyes sported that red and blotchy look now! He leaned on the back of the couch now holding the papers in his hand.

"Talk to her Nate!" whispered Brooke. "Go to you're wife and ask for the truth."

Nathan stood up and nodded at her. "Thanks Brooke!"

"Don't mention it," she smiled at him and stood up herself.

"Lucas is lucky you know!" insisted Nathan. "He's lucky you gave him a second chance."

Brooke smiled. "We're both lucky!"

With that Nathan nodded and left their apartment to go see Haley.

**Meanwhile…**

Haley was sitting on her bed watching the phone, hoping it would ring. "Come on Nathan."

She picked up a picture on the side of the bed. It was a small gold frame holding their wedding picture. He had looked so nice that day! She remembered it like it was yesterday!

_I do Haley, I'll love you forever and until the day I die. I promise you that!_

_I'll always be there for you Nathan; I do solemnly swear this to you. _

_That's when Nathan grabbed her in his arms and planted one on her. That's when her mom took the picture she was holding now!_

Haley smiled at the good memory. She loved him so much that day! She just wished she could have had all her friends and family there! She wished Lucas would have been there that day and walked her down the aisle.

Nathan and Lucas! Those were her boys! She couldn't imagine ever living without them!

She spun her head around at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Haley!" yelled Nathan storming through the living room and into the bedroom. He spotted the light from the bedroom on.

"Nathan!" screamed Haley jumping out of bed. She proceeded to swing her arms around him in a hug but he pushed her away.

"We have to talk!" Nathan sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at Haley.

"What about?" Haley asked wondering why he was shutting her out so suddenly.

Nathan grabbed the papers again and threw them at her.

"What are these?" asked Haley grabbing the papers like Brooke did.

"You'll remember once you look at them," Nathan said a little on the bitter side.

Haley opened them up and on instinct she realized what they were. They were the divorce papers she signed in the hospital, the ones that she was blackmailed into signing by Dan.

"Why?" asked Nathan staring at her hands as they shook.

"It's not what you think Nathan," Haley put the papers on her side and attempted to grab his hands. He would have none of it though.

"What I think is that somewhere in all the commotion you thought you couldn't handle things so you decided to take the easy way out," snapped Nathan standing up in a defensive mode. "Unless that's not you're signature."

"Nathan please hear me out," pleaded Haley.

He waited until she spoke.

"I did sign these," she confessed.

Nathan went to storm out the room with those words but Haley jumped up and stopped him before he headed out the door.

"I didn't intend on divorcing you though," she insisted. "I did it for Lucas!"

Nathan turned and faced her now. "What does Lucas have to do with this?" he asked.

"Dan told me that if I were to divorce you that he would leave Luke on the life support," she broke out in tears. She felt horrible for what she did but it was her only choice at the time! "I never intended on going through with it though. I just signed them at the time because I believed deep down that he would wake up soon so I wouldn't have too!"

Nathan looked at her differently now. He felt bad for jumping on her without letting her explain things first.

"I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me," she was now sobbing. She had her eyes focused on the floor; she hadn't the courage to look up at him.

Nathan grabbed her on instinct and hugged her close to him. She hugged him back and didn't talk anymore.

"I didn't mean to yell Hales, I'm sorry," he now was crying in her arms as well.

Haley looked up at him; she was touched that he was crying for her as well. "You're not mad at me?"

"You're not leaving me?" he retorted back.

"Never," she chuckled.

"Then no," he insisted. "I'll love you until the day I die!"

Haley nearly broke down in tears once more. Those were the words he said at the alter.

"I'll always love you Nathan," she promised

"I'll love you forever."

* * *

_**Sorry that's its short I just wanted to see if anyone was still interested before I wrote a super long chappie! Next chapter focuses more on Luke's condition and with him dealing with being blind. **_

_**A few cliffies to remember… Where is Karen? Does Dan have any more nasty plans up his sleeve? **_

_**I'm not sure if I'll have Keith in this story either. Any ideas? He might be able to help Lucas when Karen's not there!**_

_**Please read and review!**_


	20. Welcome home Lucas

_As much as I love all the angst and Drama I wanted to get Luke finally out of the hospital and let the story progress a little. I wanted to give up on this story but being that it was the first I began writing on Fan fiction I would be greatly disappointed if I stopped writing when I hit a rut. What kind of writer would I be if I quit when things got stumpy. LOL….I have some ideas and hope the future chapters gain more of my readers interests. If not well at least I can tell myself I never gave up. Thanks for reading and I would be overjoyed if you reviewed._

6 Months later

"Lucas are you ready?" Brooke asked grabbing his hand while sitting next to him on the hospital bed.

"I guess," he quietly retorted.

"Luke I though you would be more excited you're going home," joined in Nathan. "Personally I would be overjoyed to leave this place."

Lucas didn't respond. He sat up slowly and stood to his feet.

Nathan sighed standing up himself and leading Lucas to the bathroom.

"Here," Peyton said handing Nathan the bundle of clothes she grabbed from Luke's closet at his house.

Nathan handed Lucas the clothes before he shut the bathroom door behind Lucas. "If you need any help, just ask man."

Nathan sat next to Brooke on the bed and sighed.

"You think he will accept it in time?" Brooke asked scooting closer to him for a hug.

"He's known then news for weeks and he's still shutting himself out from everyone." Nathan said saddened.

"Can you blame him though?" asked Peyton. "I honestly don't know how I would react if I found out I was blind. Another added bonus, it might be permanent."

_3 weeks previously_

_Lucas sat up in bed plopped up by pillows with a crooked grin on his face._

"_What's so funny?" laughed Haley._

"_You're fidgeting Haley, you never could keep still when you were nervous," he laughed. "What's with you, something on you're mind?"_

_Haley smiled, how did you know I was fidgeting?_

"_I can still hear Hales," mocked Lucas in a sarcastic tone. "Besides I know you have that odd, depressive look on you're face."_

"_How when you can't see me?" Haley asked._

"_Has the doctor told you why I can't see by the way?" Lucas questioned. "Every time I ask he avoids the question. Nathan always says it will wear off in time I just have to wait it out."_

_Haley sighed. "I don't know."_

"_See now you have that look on you're face." commented Lucas._

"_What look?" Haley insisted._

"_You're lying to me Hales, all of you have been," Lucas said kind of disappointed._

_Haley took another deep breath and stood up. She sat next to Lucas on the bed and laid back next to him on his pillows._

_Lucas scooted some to give her room._

"_You know we all love you Luke," insisted Hales._

"_I know I just would love the truth, you guys have been lying to me since I woke up," reminded Lucas. "I've been in here for almost a year and I still can't see. Is there something I need to know Haley?"_

_Once again she sighed wondering if he was ready for the bad news._

"_It's not temporary is it?" assumed Lucas._

"_What are you talking about?" Haley played._

"_Don't play dumb with me because then I will be angry," threatened Lucas._

"_No, it isn't Luke." Haley murmured._

_Already she could feel Lucas separating himself from reality. She scooted closer wrapping her arms around him in a hug careful not to hurt his injuries._

_He remained silent. _

"_You might still regain sight though," Haley spoke hopeful._

"_Can I be alone?" he asked miserably._

"_Lucas don't do that," Haley really regretted spilling the news now._

"_Haley, I'm fine." he lied. "I'm just tired ok. Nothing more!"_

"_You're not the only one who can read facial expressions." pushed Hales._

"_HALEY, I want to be alone," Lucas barked._

_Haley kissed him softly on the cheek and left his room quietly._

_Now_

Lucas stretched his neck in the small cubicle of the bathroom. He had finished changing and was now sitting atop the toilet.

He felt the floor for his grey joggers and the hospital gown. He now wore his famous gray hoodie and a loose pair of jeans that were a bitch to get on with one arm in a sling.

He groaned picking up the garments from the floor. He still was quite sore from the accident and his breathing still got bad sometimes. He just hoped he wouldn't be making a great amount of trips back to the hospital any time soon.

Taking in a deep breath he stood and felt the door for the handle. He would be really missing this place now. Over the six months time that he had been awake he had really gotten his feel around the place. Now he would have to start all over when he got home.

He still had no idea what the hell he was going to do about school. He had already missed the first six months of senior year. He knew he probably wouldn't be returning to his normal classes due to his accident now. He knew a lot of things would probably be different now. Basketball was over now, his writing dream, his chance at a girlfriend, basically normal as he knew it was pretty well gone. He hated the fact that he now had to rely on everyone else for help.

He just waited though. He knew in time Brooke wouldn't be able to handle it and get bored. Haley would get wrapped up in her own life along with Nathan and eventually get fed up with babysitting the "blind kid". He didn't even know where in the hell his mother was. All he did know is that when she left with Andy the previous year she never came back after summer.

"You alright in there?" Nathan asked knocking on the door and sending Lucas out of his trance.

Lucas opened the door apposed to answering and shut it by leaning back against it with his back. He stood there against the door clueless to what was next.

Brooke smiled at Lucas knowing he wouldn't see her. He was definitely a sight. His hair was past his shoulders in a long wrapped up pony tail, around his mouth and chin area was a madness of facial hair. He lost about forty pounds to his already thin frame. What killed her was his once bright blue eyes had greatly dimmed. They no longer held their glow; he just held that blank stare out into space. She knew he couldn't help it but she would kill for him to look her in the eyes just on more time.

"So Luke, I did you the pleasure of bringing you this," Peyton glowed handing him his MP3 player. She reached and put it in his hand.

"You're music to my ears Sawyer," joked Lucas grabbing it and feeling the side for the on button. He thanked his stars he still had his hearing; he would definitely kill himself if he wasn't able to listen to his music.

Unfortunately he couldn't find his trusty ON switch. Honestly he didn't even remember it being so huge.

"Umm, this isn't my MP3 player Sawyer," noticed Luke. At least that's what he guessed.

"It's not, I got a present for you yesterday welcoming you're return home." Peyton was overjoyed with her idea.

Lucas remained quiet feeling the new object in his hand. "Thanks." He wasn't the happiest however.

"I knew you would be like this," cracked Peyton. "There is a reason I got you this moody."

"Broody," corrected Brooke jokingly.

Peyton smiled and walked up to Lucas. She grabbed his arm and placed his hand on the switch in back. "That's how you turn it on. When you want a song you just speak into this and press down this button. She pointed to a little microphone and the button next to it on the side of the player. Say you're song and it will play it for you. If you want to scroll through the songs just push the buttons in the middle and scroll thought them. The player will read them out loud to you as you click the buttons. It's voice activated since you can't read them yourself."

Lucas actually cracked a smile for the first time in weeks. "Thank you Sawyer." He opened his arm in gesture of a hug.

Peyton gladly accepted his gesture and hugged him close. "I miss you calling me Sawyer."

Lucas sighed putting his player in the pouch of his hoodie and returned to his "Broody" state again.

Brooke broke the silence by asking where Haley was.

"Oh she's at Luke's house getting everything ready so when he gets home," remembered Nathan. "She's cooking a big dinner for the bunch of us so don't make any plans tonight guys."

"You kidding me?" Brooke laughed I wouldn't miss Luke's first day at home. "Actually now that were out of the security of the hospital I feel I can definitely nurse Lucas back to health." She grinned mischievously.

Lucas didn't make any recognition of her hints and Brooke let her flirtatious ways subside for the moment being.

"You ready then Luke?" re-asked Nathan as he watched Lucas fiddle with the strap on his sling.

Lucas merely nodded his head and Nathan led the way out into the hall.

"I'll sign Luke out," Nathan muttered. "Brooke will you get Luke to my car?" He casually threw her the keys to his car and turned for the reception desk.

"I think I can manage that," Brooke joked catching the keys and grabbing Luke's left hand with her palm. She led him down the hall slowly. Peyton followed closely behind.

Lucas wasn't sure what he felt about returning home. He liked the fact all the nurses couldn't probe him all night with needles however he doubted he was going to adjust all too well. He wasn't going to like needing everyone for help. Being more on the independent side, all he could say is that it was going to be a huge change.

"This way," Brooke spoke as she turned a corner. She gently pulled his arm in her direction so he would follow. He wasn't the hardest person to lead she learned.

Before each of them knew it they were walking out the huge doors of Tree Hill hospital. This being the first time in almost a year that Lucas had left the confinements of the hospital.

"I'll get Nathan's car and pull it up so Lucas doesn't have to walk that far," insisted Peyton. "He shouldn't be doing too many activities just yet."

Brooke agreed throwing Peyton the keys. She stood there on the sidewalk waiting for Peyton to come out with the car.

"What's with the long face?" Brooke whispered to Lucas who was quietly standing there. She released his hand as he tensed up.

"Nothing," he muttered.

She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "I love you Lucas, you know that right?"

"Love ya too," Lucas said back with little emotion in his voice.

Brooke turned and looked away. They waited the rest of the way in silence.

"Peyton getting the car?" Nathan asked coming up from behind them and breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we don't think it's wise for Lucas to do much being it's his first day out of the hospital," reassured Brooke.

"I agree," Nathan said placing a brotherly arm around Luke. "Bout time you left this place though, I was beginning to worry if I was going to have to relocate you're belongings to Tree Hill general."

Lucas smirked.

"There is Peyton," Brooke said pointing to her curly headed best friend in the front seat of Nathan's beat up station wagon.

Peyton pulled the car up to the main hospital exit and hopped out leaving the door open and the car running. "There you go Nathan, Brooke and me will meet you back at the house later for dinner. We want to get changed first."

Brooke kissed Luke's cheek as did Peyton and they ran off to get ready and beautified for the night.

There left Lucas and Nathan standing alone near the car.

"Come this way Luke, passenger's seat," directed Nathan taking Luke's arm gently. Nathan opened the door and waited as Lucas guided himself down into the seat.

Lucas went to grab for the door but Nathan shut it for him in return and walked around the hood to the driver's seat. He got in and watched Lucas feel around for the seatbelt.

"Here I got it Luke," helped Nathan.

"NO, I can get it," jumped in Lucas trying to gain some independence.

"No it's ok Luke, let me help you out, its fine," Nathan didn't catch onto Lucas's annoyance and grabbed the seat belt for him in return and buckled his brother in securely.

Lucas snorted and closed his eyes in irritation. He left it alone for the moment being.

Nathan buckled himself in and drove off down the road. He took the express way in hope they would get home faster however it was blocked up in a traffic jam.

Lucas sat calmly, eyes open, and as quiet as a mouse.

Nathan felt oddly uncomfortable with the silence, he was used to his brother talking more than himself.

"Everything alright Luke?" he questioned.

Lucas merely nodded.

Nathan sighed and looked out the window at the pileup of traffic in front of him. He made a huge mistake taking the freeway.

"Why are we stopped?" Lucas whispered unaware of the traffic jam.

"Traffic is horrible, it's close to rush hour," sighed Nathan. "Next exit I'm hopping off and we'll take the main road back to the house. It's gotta be quicker than this."

Lucas remained quiet again.

Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed again. So much for small talk.

"So you wanna talk about anything?" asked Nathan.

Lucas grunted and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Not really."

"Everything all right?" Nathan babied.

"I'm fine Nathan," Lucas spoke sternly. "You really don't have to keep asking."

Nathan nodded noticing Luke's annoyance. "So how are you and Brooke doing?"

"About as fine as can be expected," snapped Lucas feeling for the window with his left arm. It was hot in the car and he knew Nathan had no air conditioning.

"Here let me get that for you," Nathan tried helping.

Lucas angered. He thrust Nathan's arm away and turned in his direction with a nasty look. He thought he was giving one at least.

Nathan drew back in surprise and raised his hands in surrender. "I meant no harm Luke, I was just trying to help you."

Lucas sucked in a breath having some trouble and rested his head in his lap for a moment. "Sorry I didn't mean to bark."

Nathan reached beyond Lucas and rolled down his window for some air. "Don't worry about it man." He knew Luke was having trouble breathing and was trying to be strong. He rubbed his brother's back trying to help.

Lucas raised his head and relaxed against the seat with his eyes closed. "I shouldn't snap at you guys though. I mean you guys have all been there for me. I snapped at Haley, Brooke, now you."

"Forget about it, No hard feelings, I probably would in you're situation too." laughed Nathan. "Shit I'd probably be a lot less patient then you are."

Nathan swerved the car quickly to hit the next exit. He didn't want to be stuck in the pileup any longer.

Lucas jolted up obviously freaked out by Nathan's abrupt turn. "WATCH IT!" Lucas shouted.

"Luke it's fine, just needed to get off the ramp," insured Nathan. "I'm a good diver, don't worry I wont run you off a cliff."

Lucas went pale with Nate's remark. "What are you trying to say Nathan?" he spat in a defensive manner.

"Nothing, it was just a joke," backed down Nathan.

"I'm not a bad driver," yelled Lucas. He was peeved.

"You were drinking when you crashed though," Nathan spat back.

"At least I didn't willingly ram myself into a wall for attention," Lucas retorted angrily.

Nathan looked ahead and watched the road. This conversation definitely wasn't heading in the direction he expected it to. He hit the gas, the faster him and Luke were out of a cramped car the better.

The rest of the way home was spent in silence. Nathan kept driving and Lucas fell asleep to the sound of his new MP3 player.

About twenty minutes passed and Nathan was slowly backing into Luke's driveway. He turned off the car and leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes briefly. It was starting to get dark outside. Dim rays were shining through the window and onto his face. He could feel the heat of the sun against his skin and he loved the warmth.

Nathan opened his eyes again and turned to face his brother. Lucas was still sleeping softly, his mouth open and his face rolled to the left facing him. He looked horrible. Nathan had to admit it, gruff didn't suit him well. His mess of blonde hair was swept over his eyes in long stings and he was growing one hell of a goatee.

Nathan shook his head and opened the door. He got out quietly hoping not to wake Lucas.

Nathan walked up the walkway to Lucas's front door and knocked on it softly. Haley's car was in the driveway along with Brooke's so he assumed everyone was already there for dinner.

"Nathan," Brooke cheered loudly opening the door for him. "Bout time you got here, what did you drive ten miles an hour? Me and Peyton have been home and back.

"Traffic was horrible," Nathan responded walking into the house and to the kitchen to see Haley.

"Where is Luke?" Brooke wondered following him into the kitchen.

"Shit, I left him at the hospital," Nathan joked sarcastically. "I'm so forgetful at times."

Brooke gave him a weird look and looked at Haley.

Haley frowned and shook her head. "He's in the car Brooke."

"Yeah, I figured I'd let Brooke wake him up," laughed Nathan. "I'm not in the mood to be snapped at anymore."

Brooke left the gang in the kitchen and went outside to wake up her Broody.

"What do you mean you don't want to be snapped at anymore?" questioned Peyton sticking her fingers into Haley's cake batter.

"Peyton," Haley said hitting her hand with her spoon. "You're as bad as Nathan I swear."

She was fixated around the counter making a delicious dinner for Luke's return home.

"He's in a bad mood," Nathan answered as he wrapped his arms around Haley from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Haley smiled kissing him back.

"Cut it out," Peyton said frowning at the two.

Nathan laughed sticking his fingers into the chocolate cake batter.

Haley laughed.

"That's how you do it," Nathan whispered walking to Peyton and sitting down at the counter next to her.

Peyton shoved Nathan jokingly. "Shut up."

Nathan laughed and acted like he was hurt.

Meanwhile Brooke sat next to Lucas in the drivers seat. She watched him quietly as he slept. Slowly she pulled his earphones out of his ears and turned off his MP3 player.

"Broody," Brooke spoke softly.

Lucas didn't stir.

Brooke leaned in and kissed Luke's cheek softly.

A small smirk spread across Luke's face.

"I know you hear me jerk off," she joked.

He groaned softly and smiled bigger.

She leaned over the shifter and kissed his lips this time. "Oh broody, wakey up."

"BOO," he said calmly opening his eyes. He couldn't see her but feeling her close was good enough for the time being.

"Did you have a good nap?" She joked scooting onto his lap gently.

"I guess," he whispered softly.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Brooke asked to be sure.

"Naw," Luke lied. "You're fine."

"Oh I already I was fine, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting you're wimpy ass," she joked.

"Watch it," Lucas snapped with a hit of sarcasm.

"Awe you know you love me," Brooke leaned in and kissed him again.

"I guess I do," he joked. "Where is Nathan?" Lucas asked remembering that he drove home with his brother.

"Oh he let you sleep, he's in the house." answered Brooke. "I just came out here to wake you're lazy ass."

"Well you did a good job," he joked." I was having a good dream you know."

"Really?" Brooke was curious. "What was the dream about?"

Lucas thought of his dream and got quiet. "It was nothing," he lied.

Brooke sighed. "What was it Luke?"

Lucas hesitated and sighed. "I was running down the court, fourth period. I had the ball in my hand, Nathan was to the right of me. I tossed him the ball and he dribbled down the court with it." Lucas spoke with huge enthusiasm and it made Brooke smile.

"I made it to the basket and Nathan whipped me the ball." finished Lucas. "I jumped and swoosh, game winning shot. Crowd cheers, the team lifts me up on their shoulders. It was awesome."

Brooke smiled as Lucas leaned back against the seat after explaining his dream.

"You'll get the game back babe, just give it time," promised Brooke. "I can feel it. I know things will get better." She could tell he was disappointed and missing his old life.

"Yeah, but I wont be able to see again," Luke snapped. "I don't see my HCM disappearing any time soon either."

"You don't know that." reassured Brooke. "Miracles happen to those who believe."

"Yeah I guess," Lucas said sadly and unbelieving.

Brooke smiled and hopped off Luke's lap. She opened the drivers door and slammed it hard behind her.

Lucas felt for the door handle on his side and swung open the door.

Brooke grabbed Luke's hand in hers and pulled him quickly off his seat. She shut the car door when he got out.

"Time to be at home Luke," greeted Brooke. "Welcome home Broody."

"Welcome home me," mocked Lucas. He wished he could see his home though.

Brooke grabbed Luke's hand in hers.

He loved her so much! He dreaded the day she'd realize he was nothing.

"Come on Luke," Brooke said pulling his arm and leading him back home.


	21. All of us or none of us

**Thanks for reading my new chapter, summer is here so that means more updates! Hope everyone is enjoying their breaks as much as I am! Here is a short recap, jump ahead if you don't need the recap! Thanks again!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Chapter recap…**

_**6 month jump, Lucas leaves the hospital…**_

"_It's not temporary is it?" assumed Lucas._

"_No, it isn't Luke." Haley murmured._

_Lucas remained silent. _

"_You might still regain sight though," Haley spoke hopeful._

_Lucas knew it was doubtful._

_**He separated himself from everyone, he grows quiet.**_

_Nathan swerved the car quickly to hit the next exit. He didn't want to be stuck in the pileup any longer. _

_Lucas jolted up obviously freaked out by Nathan's abrupt turn. "WATCH IT!" Lucas shouted. _

"_Luke it's fine, just needed to get off the ramp," insured Nathan. "I'm a good diver, don't worry I wont run you off a cliff."_

_Lucas went pale with Nate's remark. "What are you trying to say Nathan?" he spat in a defensive manner._

_**He fears more**_

_Time to be at home Luke," greeted Brooke. "Welcome home Broody."_

"_Welcome home me," mocked Lucas. He wished he could see his home though._

_Brooke grabbed Luke's hand in hers. He loved her so much! He dreaded the day she'd realize he was nothing._

"_Come on Luke," Brooke said pulling his arm and leading him back home._

_**Lucas finally arrives home, but can he make it being blind?**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -**_

**Chapter 21**

"Every time I think of you I lose my breath…. I hear you're name in certain circles and it always makes me smile…." Lucas quietly singed listening to Tyler Hilton's hit on the new mp3 player Peyton had surprised him. He was slumped over the living room sofa as Haley and Brooke cleaned the dishes. He insisted on helping with the cleaning up but they still treated him like a baby.

Dinner was over; Haley had made a feast to feed thousands. He missed home food, even if his stomach refused to intake much; it was a hell of a lot better than that crappy hospital food he had been fed the past year at the hospital.

Nathan was busy flicking thought the channels on the television. Lucas could hear Peyton's voice from the back bedroom. She was yelling something to the girls but he could barley hear over his music.

Lucas instantly felt Nathan stand from the couch; he had walked away leaving Lucas sitting alone in the living room from what he could hear. God, how he wished he could see what was going on, however he had to admit his senses had improved greatly since he lost his sight. He could tell the slightest change in someone's mood just by hearing the change in their voice, he could smell the slightest hint of perfume when someone was trying to impress. He found it interesting; he had never paid much attention before.

He was thrown out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He pulled his earphones off to hear what they were saying.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Peyton asked sweetly. "I was calling your name for the last five minutes. I suppose you couldn't hear over your Mp3 huh?"

"I'm sorry what did you want?" he asked. "No I didn't hear you calling me."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything tonight, it is after all your first night home. We could take you out on the town or see a movie, go to the court. No wait, well something fun. She had forgotten that he wouldn't have much fun doing any of those things.

Lucas face fell. What could he possibly do that didn't require sight? He hesitated and shrugged his shoulders.

Peyton instantly felt bad for changing his mood. "Maybe we could go to the beach, or maybe go on Brooke's boat." She suggested plenty of able plans, none seemed to peak much interest however.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be fine, and I think I'll take a nap or something." Lucas stood wearily from the sofa. "It's fine you guys, thanks for the offer but you guys have a good time."

Peyton looked back at Nathan who was standing behind her. She felt horrible for even mentioning the outing; she hadn't expected him to take it as hard.

"NO, no, were all good, we just figured you would want to go out," Nathan took over. "None of us really wanted to go out anyways." Nathan looked back into the kitchen, it had grown silent and Brooke and Haley were watching the action back in the living room. "Right guys?"

"Oh yeah Luke, we would much rather hang out here with you," insisted Haley. Lucas still hadn't spoke much to her since she blew the chilling news that he was blind. She wished he would have found out another way and she could take back the moment and make it better.

"Seriously, I'm just going to take a nap," Lucas felt that he was holding the gang back. He wasn't stupid and knew just by the disappointment in their voices that they all wanted to go out and have fun. It was summer vacation, he messed up their last summer by being in the hospital, and he wasn't going to be responsible for messing up another one.

Haley looked at Nathan pleadingly. "DO SOMETHING," she mouthed to him.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to do. Lucas took off down the small corridor that led to his bedroom. He bumped into a small night stand on the way but besides that he pretty much knew the way to his bedroom and shut the door behind himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd get upset," Peyton apologized.

"It's not your fault Peyton," Brooke insisted walking off after Lucas and leaving Haley alone to do the dishes. Nathan ended up helping his wife and Peyton sat on the sofa flicking channels like Nathan had been doing.

"Tonight you arrested my mind when you came to my… defense… with a wrath of a god," Lucas sung softly to himself his voice cracking every so often. He flopped on his bed and rested his head back against the pillow and sung a classic, belief by Gavin Degraw.

"Lucas," Brooke called from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

Lucas heard his girlfriend's calling but didn't want to be bothered. He felt for the big button on his new player and turned it up louder to drown out her calling.

Brooke laughed at his stubbornness. She easily turned the doorknob to his door and opened it to spot him on the bed facing up.

She closed the door quietly and flopped on the bed next to her Broody.

"You can go with them you know?" Lucas whispered underneath his loud music.

"I'm not going with them." Brooke insisted turning on her side to face him. He continued to face upwards. She grabbed his headphone from his left ear and pulled it out his ear.

He did nothing but remain silent.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" questioned Brooke.

"Why?" Lucas spat out.

Brooke continued to watch him. She had an eerie fascination with his eyes now. She knew he couldn't see anything but still his eyes were mesmerizing. He still had the most stunning blue in them but in the center his pupils were gray, deep, intoxicating in ways. She couldn't draw her own eyes away.

"Why?" Lucas repeated quieter.

"They aren't going anywhere Lucas because you aren't." she hummed. 'Without you it's not fun anymore. You're part of the group baby, we all go or no one does."

Lucas sighed. He knew she was being nice but for how long would the pity party last for?

"Try it out Broody, please," begged Brooke. "You might have fun and I'll be there."

Lucas smiled softly and accepted.

"So where are we all going?" Brooke asked barging into the living room with Lucas hand in hand.

Nathan and Haley smiled at Brooke, she had a way with him and they knew it!

"I don't know how bout you choose Lucas," hinted Haley smiling at her husband.

Lucas shrugged, "Somewhere quiet," he commented.

"How bout we go on Brooke's Yacht?" suggested Nathan. "It will be quiet out on the water!"

Lucas nodded; he really didn't care because wherever he went it would be the same. A black pit of nothingness that he wished he could see.

They all gathered up their stuff and squished into Peyton's and Nathan's car.

Haley rode with Nathan, Brooke and Lucas rode with Peyton this time.

They would be to the marina in a matter of minutes.

"This outta be fun," Nathan said pulling out of the driveway behind Peyton.

"Yeah," hoped Haley. "I hope Lucas has some fun, he doesn't look too happy."

"He never looks happy lately," Nathan spat.

In Peyton's car Brooke was busy messing with the radio as Lucas sprawled out in the backseat. Peyton couldn't help but watch him through the mirror and wonder what he was thinking.

Brooke stopped at Pieces of me by Ashlee Simpson and made Lucas and Peyton cringe.

"Ahh," screeched Peyton. "It's horrid."

"Change it now," Lucas begged sitting up for the first time.

Brooke looked at her two friends and couldn't help but chuckle. "You guys have horrible music taste anyone ever tell you that?"

"Us?" Peyton laughed making a turn on Common road. "You're the one blasting bullshit in our ears." She watched through the mirror and made sure Nathan was still behind her.

"Whine that's all you do," laughed Brooke changing the song. She got to a led Zeppelin song and both Lucas and Peyton ordered her to stop.

"Awe, I don't like this," Brooke complained.

"Majority rules, we do," Peyton joked turning it up blasting.

"I love this song," Lucas added quietly. "It's a classic."

"Babe, I'm," started Peyton.

"Gonna leave you," Lucas finished her sentence.

"You know the name too?" put in Peyton.

Brooke looked at the two and turned her head. "You two act like music is you're life."

"It's is," Peyton spat jokingly.

Brooke covered her ears and looked out the window. "We better get their fast, I can't take too much of this."

They all joked in good fun.

Nathan made a sharp turn following Peyton. Unless he was following someone he didn't know the way to the Marina.

"You drive too fast," worried Haley taking notice.

Nathan turned and looked at his wife. "Not you too."

"What?" she wondered.

"Lucas thinks the same thing, he complained all the way back from the hospital today," added Nathan.

"Well taken into consideration what happed to him you might want to try slowing down!" she added worrying.

Nathan shrugged; he really didn't see anything wrong with the way he drove.

Haley left it alone, she understood he was stubborn. They drove the remaining five minutes in silence.

Peyton sped into the parking lot and Brooke jumped out quickly.

"Ahh," Brooke acted relieved jumping out the car.

Lucas got out shortly after. He leaned against the side of the car and waited for directions. He didn't want to start walking and end up walking off the dock like an idiot.

Peyton got out just as Nathan and Haley pulled into the parking lot behind them. They both jumped out and joined the group.

"So let's go," Brooke shouted happily.

Haley grabbed Luke's hand and led him with her and Nathan. "Lead the way Brooke."

Brooke looked back to make sure someone was leading Lucas and then she went running down the dock to her father's boat.

"Whohoo," Peyton yelled as she chased a few pigeons away. She looked overjoyed, the day was still fresh, it was only 7pm and the night still needed some excitement.

Haley squeezed Luke's hand and leaned in to him. "I love you Luke," she whispered. She hoped he still wasn't mad at her for breaking the news.

Lucas squeezed her hand and a smile escaped his lips. That was enough for Haley.

They walked onwards following Brooke. The night was going to bring thrill, they could all smell it in the air!

_MEANWHILE…_

Back at Luke's house some unexpected visitors were making themselves at home.

With a twist of a key both of them were inside and taking in the fresh aroma.

"Lucas are you home?" came a woman's voice.

----------------------------------------

_**Next chapter that gang has some trouble with Lucas during their outing and matters get worse when they drive him home to some unexpected visitors.**_

_**Thanks for reading, hope it was interesting enough for you guys. Tell me what you think in a review. Just a little click of a button and presto!**_


End file.
